Kidnapped
by MynamewasRin
Summary: Marinette was over thinking how her life had changed and ends up transforming into Ladybug. She leaves for the night and goes to take a breath, but when she decides to head home, someone pulls her into the alley.
1. Chapter 1

With her bottom sitting at the edge of a random building, she stared into the night sky. All the stars shined as the moon stayed in its usual place. It looked as if the stars and even the earth were revolving around the moon. The cool crisp wind started to pick up just a bit and she took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and looked up at the sky.

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, but the tears that continued to threaten to escape finally did. Once they did, they wouldn't stop. They flowed down her slightly pink cheeks like a river and they would never ease up.

She didn't understand how she could feel this way. She lived a life that anyone can dream.

She was a top student in her school, She had great friends that cared for her, She had a loving boyfriend that gave her all of his love and attention, She had a bright future ahead of her and a well paying job.

She clenched her fist and looked over the ledge wondering why she feels this way about life.

"Ladybug?" Her masked side kick decided to make himself known as he walked over to where she was sitting, "Why are you here all alone?"

She quickly wiped the tears so Cat wouldn't realize she had been crying, "Oh, I was just keeping an eye out." She turned around and looked at him.

His curly red hair was pulled back in a bun and he was a few inches taller than her. His arms were crossed and the way his suit was designed was a different way than _his. _He raised his eyebrows and took a seat next to her, "But… It's not your turn for parol?"

She looked back at the city, "I know."

He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the city as well, "Is there another reason you're out here?"

"No," She turned to look at him, "I just needed the fresh air in my face."

Ladybug noticed the small white flakes as they floated down onto the ground. She couldn't believe that it was winter time already. She can remember the day that Chat had told her that he would be handing his miraculous back.

His eyes were a different color green and he refused to stare at her as he handed them back to her.

"Ladybug?" Cat pulled her from her thoughts and she looked back at him, "Did you hear what I just said?"

She blinked and rubbed the back of her neck, "No, I'm sorry."

He sighed and looked in front of him and swayed his legs, "You're completely hopeless, but I said that earlier there was a possible akuma attack."

Her eyes widened, "What?" She shook her head, "That's impossible! We've defeated Hawk Moth years ago, we even have their miraculous. It was probably just a misunderstanding."

"Alright," He stood up, "I'm going to take a look around the city."

She smirked, "Don't have too much fun."

He looked at her, "Don't worry, I'm not like the old Chat Noir." Before she could say anything he extended his stick and jumped away.

She sat there with her eyes wide as he just sat those words. She knew he wasn't like the old Chat. The old Chat loved her and cracked jokes, always knew how to lighten the mood. He wouldn't be afraid to tell her how he felt. Now, it was all just serious talk.

Of course, There was a reason as to why there was a new Cat on her team.

She stood up, not wanting to think about this anymore, and started to head back home. She jumped in a nearby ally real quick and released her transformation.

She started to walk home, but her phone started to buzz in her pocket. She grabbed her phone and looked at the home screen to see a few missed calls from Luka and a text message from Alya.

She opened the message from Alya first; _Luka, Nino, and I are going to go out tonight if you want to come with us._

She was about to text her that she would but someone grabbed her and pulled her into an alleyway and covered her mouth. "Don't scream or I'll kill you." The man whispered into her ear.

She felt her eyes get heavy and she slowly lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyelids felt so heavy as she slowly came out from her comatose state. When she opened her eyes she was surrounded in darkness. No light shone into the room to give her any sign of where she might be.

She groaned as she tried to lift herself from her lying position, but something tied her arms together. She tried to move her hands out of whatever tied them together.

Her heart started to pick up speed and her anxiety started to take over. She was now starting to panic as she can't move her arms. She tried to kick as well, but her legs were tied as well.

She whimpered as she rolled onto her stomach, "Help!" She screamed. She didn't hear anyone outside and that's when the tears started to form in her eyes, "Someone help me!"

Still not even a footstep was heard, "Please!" She begged.

She tried to steady her breathing as she realized that no one was around her. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something that could help her. Her mind showed her something… small and red. A bug?

She gasped as she realized what she was thinking about, "Tikki?" She didn't think to check to see if her purse was anywhere around her. She didn't hear anyone respond to her, "Tikki, Spots on!"

She didn't transform into Ladybug, so wherever she was… Tikki wasn't with her.

She took in a deep breath and tried again to see if she can loosen the ropes around her hands. She managed to be able to sit on her butt, but she still couldn't see.

She heard footsteps as they slowly approached where she was. She was blinded as a door was opened and light shined into the room. Marinette turned away from the door and looked at the ground, "Jesus Christ, Stop sobbing you sound hideous." Marinette looked up at the woman at the door.

The tears quickly formed as she noticed the mask on the woman, she was either a kwami holder or a thief. "Who are you?" She sobbed, "What do you want with me?"

The woman rolled her eyes as she walked in and grabbed a chair, "I don't want anything with you, trust me. Ugly blue haired girls aren't my thing. You can also call me _Mayura._" She smirked as she noticed the reaction on her face.

Marinette felt her hands start to shake and she couldn't stop her heart from pounding against her chest, "Mayura?" She could've sworn that her and Chat originally defeated Hawk Moth and Mayura.

"Yeah," She stood up again, "But, I'm not the same Mayura you once knew. You see, We had to take over their old roles because we helped them. You see… I was the original Hawk Moth's guinea pig. I'd make everyone's lives so much more miserable just so he can akumatized everyone."

Marinette was frozen with fear. She knew exactly why they had kidnapped her and knew exactly what they wanted.

Mayura noticed the change in the atmosphere, "As for the new Hawk Moth, I can't say the same. He actually never helped the old one." She stood back up and walked up closer to Marinette, "Wanna know why?"

Marinette tried to scoot away from her and swallowed the saliva in her mouth.

Mayura leaned against her ear and started to whisper, "He helped fight Hawk Moth alongside you for years."

Marinette headbutted her to get her away, "Lies." Marinette groaned as she felt her head connect. She knew she broke skin and looked up at Mayura through bloody eyes, "Chat would never help the likes of you."

"That's where you're wrong, princess." The awfully familiar voice sent shivers down her spine. She looked over at the man that used to stand with her. His hair was still blonde but a bit more styled and neat looking unlike his hair when he was Chat. He was taller and his eyes didn't glisten like they used to.

"Chat." She whispered as she noticed how broken and skinny the boy had become.

"I'm not Chat, Ladybug." He smirked as he walked over to her. She quickly turned away from him, but that didn't stop him from grabbing her face. "Look at me." He whispered, she closed her eyes. He forced her head to face him, "Look. At. Me." He growled.

Marinette opened her eyes and spat on his face.

Hawk Moth groaned and whipped the mucus off of him, "That's just disgusting, Ladybug."

"You're disgusting!" She shouted back, "Why are you working for them, Chat. The enemies! You betrayed Paris! What Plagg would say when he hears what his old kwami holder has done." He raised his hand and slapped her across the face.

"You don't know anything, Marinette."

Marinette had forgotten that she wasn't in her suit. She realized how much trouble she would be in if they release her. They knew exactly who she was, where she went to school, and where she even lived.

"You replaced me, Marinette." He growled, "With a much younger and inexperienced kid." He looked over at Mayura who nodded, "And for that, I'm gonna take something precious away from you."

Marinette watched as his hands hovered over her ears and she realized what he was doing, "No!" She screamed and landed on her back, "Don't touch them."

"But, Ladybug," Mayura smirked, "They're no use without a kwami."

Marinette closed her eyes as Hawk Moth grabbed hold of her earrings, "You won't be needing these anymore."

"Hey, Fel-" Mayura quickly ran out of the room and Hawk Moth's eyes widened.

Unfortunately Marinette didn't hear the rest of the new Hawk Moth's name. They both quickly left the room in a hurry. She watched as the light was taken away from her once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Alya paced back and forth in her bedroom, Nino sitting at the edge of her bed. "Alya, I think you're goin' delusional." He shook his head in denial.

She looked at him, "Am I? Nino, think about it."

He looked back up at her, "I'm thinking about it, and honestly… I think you're just worried and trying to hope for the best outcome." He stood up and went to hug her, but she quickly walked under his arms.

"Of course, I'm worried!" She groaned and lightly gripped her hair, "Marinette's been missing for a week! Nino, A week! Now, Ladybug's missing? Chat Noir said that she's missed all of her shifts!"

"Yeah, but to say that maybe Ladybug and Marinette are the same person?" Nino turned around and yelled at her. His ringtone went off from in his pocket. He grabbed his phone to see who was calling him, but strangely it just said Unknown.

"Answer it!" Alya groaned and sat on her side of the bed while Nino hesitated answering the phone.

He took a deep breath before clicking on the green button, "Hello?" He shakily breathed out.

"_Hey, Nino."_ The voice on the other end of the phone was so strangely familiar, almost like the boy everyone befriended three years ago. "_I'm back in Paris for a bit."_

Nino just raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Who is this?" Alya propped up, getting the wrong idea. She walked over to press her ear to the other side of the phone.

It was silent for a minute, giving Alya a slight heart attack. "_Uh… Adrien Agreste?"_

Alya let out a groan and took the phone from Nino's hand, "Don't scare us like that!" She shouted, "I thought you were Hawk Moth or something!"

"_Hawk Moth?" _Adrien's voice was slightly surprised, "_Don't tell me that he's back."_

"No, He's not. Alya's just fucking paranoid." Nino sat at the edge of the bed again.

"_Why, What's up?"_ Alya sat next to Nino, so he could also listen.

"Marinette went missing." Alya held back the tears, "She was at the library the one night, and we all tried to get a hold of her but she wouldn't answer her phone. So, we went out without her and Luka told us that when he got home, she never showed up. It's been a week now."

"_You haven't heard anything from her?"_ Adrien was concerned and that made Alya a bit happier.

"No, Nothing. Now, Chat Noir comes out and tells everyone that Ladybug went missing!" She grew her arms in the air, "It has to be Hawk Moth!"

"_Chat Noir? Didn't he quit, I heard that he randomly gave up his title one night. Also, I think if Hawk Moth was back there'd be a sign from an Akuma Attack." _

"She also suspects that Marinette and Ladybug are the same person." Nino smirked at her.

She lightly punched his shoulder, "Come on. Nino, and yeah.. Ladybug told me that he gave up his spot and hasn't been seen or heard from since. Nino suspects he's dead." She glared at him.

"It's a possibility." Nino laughed, "Come on, Alya. Think about it."

"_Where are you guys? Can I come hang out?" _Adrien quickly spoke, "_I'm at a payphone right now and I wanted to hang out. Plus, I don't have any more quarters."_

"We're at our place, I'll text you the addy." He picked up his phone, "Mari can't be Ladybug, she's too clumsy and she has too much time on her hands to even be Ladybug."

"_I'm on my way."_ Adrien's end of the line ended and Nino put his phone in his pocket after he sent the address to Adrien.

"I give up!" She groans, "We need to find out where this miraculous master is."

"Let Chat Noir handle this." Nino shook his head, "As for Marinette… We should try to figure out what happened."

Alya turned around, "Nino! Chat Noir, is a child!"

"But, he was chosen to be the new Chat Noir for a reason. He's gotta have something!" Nino yelled at her. She sat on her side of the bed in quiet, "We should at least wait for Adrien to get here and talk him into getting a miraculous."

Alya looked at Nino and smiled, "Thank you!" She threw her hands around him and gave him a few kisses on his cheek. He looked at her and pressed his hand to her cheek. He rubbed her bottom lip before he leaned in to give her a kiss.

They heard their doorbell ring and Nino got up, "I don't know if he'll agree to this."

"I'm praying he does." She got up and followed after him. Nino got to the door and opened it.

Adrien stood in the hallway wearing a heavy winter coat, his hair was a bit longer and pulled into a small man bun. "Hey." Adrien smiled as he saw his old friend.

"Man, Have I missed you!" He grabbed Adrien and pulled him into a hug.

Adrien laughed and hugged him back, Adrien still had a few inches on Nino. "I missed you too, man." He looked over at Alya and smirked, "Look at you!"

Alya raised her eyebrow, "Man, shut up. I've been crying for a week straight" She was pulled into a hug, "Man, if Mari were here she probably wouldn't be able to talk straight."

"I'm sorry about Mari, is there anything I can do to help out?" He looked at the both of them.

Alya gave a big wide smile for Adrien, "Yeahhh." She looked at Nino, "So… There's something we got to tell you."

Adrien raised his eyebrow and looked at Nino, "Take a seat." He ushered to the couch that they were close to.

Adrien walked over to the couch, Alya sitting next to him and Nino next to her. He felt like a child that was about to be taught a life lesson. "Adrien, We never wanted to tell anyone this."

"We couldn't." Nino pointed out.

"And, we want you to know that we didn't even tell each other about this at first." Alya placed her hands on Adrien's right arm.

"Are you gonna tell me that y'all are into making porn or something?" Adrien stared back at the both of them in confusion.

Alya had a look of disgust on her face, "What? No. Adrien, listen… Nino and I are miraculous holders."

"Technically, we're not." Nino sat back, his arms crossed. "But, we sorta are. Listen, A few years ago Ladybug came to us a bunch of times to help out."

Adrien had a bad feeling in his gut, he knew where this was going. "Oh… really?" Adrien tried to look surprised.

Alya took a deep breath, "I think Nino and I are going to find the master of the miraculous and we're gonna find out where Ladybug and Marinette are."

"Really? That's great!" Adrien smiled, really hoping Alya won't say what he thinks she's about to say.

Of course, she never said it. "We want to know if you want to come help us? You're friends with Mari, just like we are."

"Was." Adrien looked at Nino, not realising he was glaring at him. He looked away from the both of them, "I can't guys… I have to leave tomorrow morning to go back to America."

"That's bullshit," Alya looked at him, "You said you were gonna be in Paris for a while."

Nino seemed shocked, "She's right, man. I know that things ended horribly between you and Mari. But, I know you man. You would be a great addition to the team."

"Nino." Adrien tried to speak but Alya but in.

"He's right, Adrien." She looked at him, "Please, We could really use the help."

"Alya, No." He shook his head.

"Why?" Alya groaned.

"Because, I wouldn't be able to help out! I've never used a miraculous before." He started to panic.

Nino rolled his eyes, "It's not that hard, man. Come on, Marinette's life is at stake right now!"

"Nino-"

"Yeah, Adrien! What happens when we can't find her on our own!"

"Alya-"

"She's probably out there somewhere crying her ass off, and her boyfriend isn't even stable enough for us to ask for help!"

"Nino-"

"Why won't you just help-"

Adrien couldn't control his anger and he shouted, "Because, I accidentally broke my miraculous!"

The room was quiet, everyone surprised at Adrien's sudden outburst. Adrien stood up and walked over to the window, "I should probably tell you guys something too."

Alya stared at him, already knowing what he's going to say. "You're Chat Noir." Nino looked between Alya and Adrien.

He didn't look back at the both of them and slowly nodded. "Yeah… I'm Chat Noir." He turned around.

"Why did you-"

"Because I found out who Ladybug's true identity was, she almost lost her life because of me, and I broke my miraculous all in one night." He stared at Alya, "She got it fixed, thankfully. I just couldn't do it anymore. I almost lost her, Alya."

"Adrien… Paris really needs Chat Noir right now."

"They have Chat Noir…" He shakes his head.

"No, they have some kid that doesn't even know what he's doing half the time." Nino stood up, "Now, stop being a slut and come help us save Marinette."

Alya stood up and smiled, "Come on, Adrien."

"One last time." Adrien looked at them, "And when we save Marinette, she doesn't know, kapeesh?"

Alya smiled, "Yeah."

Nino walked over to the bedroom, "Let me grab my coat."

Alya quickly grabbed Adrien, "Is Marinette Ladybug."

Adrien looked at her for a minute and tried to think of how to tell her yes, but not directly. "You can ask the Purrincess herself."


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette had finally lost track of time. She couldn't tell if it was daylight or night time. She didn't know how many days she's been gone either. All she knew is that she was most likely gonna die down here.

She was now blindfolded, chained, and incredibly hurt. All Hawk Moth and Mayura would do is try to break her and brutally attack her.

One thing she still couldn't understand is why they haven't just taken her miraculous. She was powerless without tikki. The door opened again revealing Hawk Moth, who was once known as Chat Noir.

Or so he claims.

"Ah, Marinette." He crouched down and stared into her face, "Even after being beat, you are still absolutely beautiful."

She had tears in her eyes as she looked up at him, "Chat…"

His eyes widened, "It's Hawk Moth."

"No, You're Chat Noir, remember?" She lightly bit her lip trying to hold back a sob, "You're my partner."

He leaned forward his lips grazing her jawline as he reached her earlobe. He smirked as he whispered, "I was never your partner." He wrapped his hand around her throat as he slowly started to lift her up.

The hair on her back stood up and she started to choke. She looked at him, the last thing she saw before she passed out was the sadistic smile he wore.

…

Since Adrien was the only one who knew where Master Fu was currently located, he was the one to drive everyone. Alya sat in the passenger and Nino sat in the middle seat in the back. "So... You said you knew Ladybug's true identity, does she know yours?" Nino questioned, he still didn't know that Marinette was Ladybug just yet.

Adrien sighed and looked at Nino through the rear-view mirror, "No… When I handed my miraculous back, I ended up completely covering myself and gave it back to her in a dark secluded area."

"Why did you even give it back? Ladybug always does all the work now, because the new Chat is inexperienced." Alya looked over at him with her arms crossed.

Adrien sat quiet, concentrating on the road. Nino and Alya gave each other a quick glance and got the idea. "That bad?" Alya whispered, noticing the tears in his eyes.

"I said… some awful shit to her before our last fight." He took in a deep breath.

"_So, that night meant absolutely nothing to you! Ladybug, you can't just tell me that what happened between us meant nothing!" Ladybug just stared at him, not saying a word. Chat shook his head and looked the other way, "You know… you must think you're this prissy ass princess in real life who feeds off sleeping with a different man each night."_

"She'll forgive you." Alya smiled and tried to reassure him.

Adrien ran a hand through his hair and stayed silent for a moment. He didn't know how he was gonna tell his friends that this was a one time thing.

"You're… not gonna stay being Chat Noir, are you?" Nino could tell.

"No." Adrien stopped at the red light. He looked over at Alya, "I can't become Chat Noir again, I have a new life in america. It just wasn't meant to be, guys." The light turned green and he started to drive again.

"Nothing we can say to convince you?" Nino jokes.

Adrien pulled up to a small apartment complex, "Follow me." He turned his car off and got out. Alya and Nino followed after him. He walked up the stairs and to the last hotel room. (A/N: I completely forgot where Master Fu lives! I'm sorry! ): ) He paused, "I think you guys should knock."

Alya took Adrien's place and knocked on the door. There was a quiet moment, followed by some shuffling from the other side of the door. It didn't take long for Master Fu to answer though. Master Fu was a short old man, also known as the Guardian of the Miraculous. He looked up at Alya, then over to Nino and Adrien. His eyes widened as he saw Adrien stand there, his hands shoved in his pocket and he couldn't look at Master Fu. "I've been waiting for you guys." He opened the door and allowed them to come in.

"You have?" Nino questioned and took a seat at the table. Alya sat next to him, while Adrien stood standing against the wall.

Master Fu took a seat where he usually sits, "Yes, We've been trying to keep this undercover from the public, but Chat had told me that the night Ladybug went missing there was a possible akuma attack."

Alya gasped, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Master Fu looked at Nino and her, "We have suspicion that Hawk Moth has returned."

Nino groaned, "Not this shit again."

"Do you think you will have the capability to hold onto a miraculous and to fight Hawk Moth once again?" He looked at Alya.

"Yes." She nodded. He nodded and looked at Nino.

"Yeah." He sighed, knowing how draining this is gonna be.

"Adrien," Master Fu looked at the model, who still can't look the man in the eyes. "Chat won't be able to fight in this type of battle. We need the real Chat Noir."

Adrien looked up at the window to look at the sky and the beautiful art that was painted across the sky. Pinks, Oranges, Yellows, and Purples all displayed in the sky. "Yeah." He looked at Master Fu, "I'm ready."

Master Fu stood up and walked into the closet, he reached up for a large wooden box. He handed Alya a box, and Nino the bracelet that he had on his wrist. Alya opened the box and took the necklace out, placing it around her neck. A small fox kwami appeared in front of her. Nino slipped the bracelet onto his hand and a small turtle kwami in front of him.

Adrien helped his heart race speed up as Master Fu grabbed another box from his pocket and handed it towards Adrien. Adrien looked at him before he slowly took the box from his hand, opening it and looked at the ring that sat perfectly in the box. He took a deep breath and slipped the ring onto his finger. He was surprised when nothing appeared in front of him.

Was Master Fu playing tricks on him?

"Wow, Kid." The familiar voice slightly startled him. He looked to his left and saw a small black cat kwami sit on his shoulder. "Can't say I missed your ugly mutt."

Adrien laughed, a warm feeling wash over him as he saw the small kwami on his shoulder, "Can't say the same, Plague."

"Tikki, You can come out now." Master Fu called. They all looked as the small ladybug kwami appeared from Master Fu's shirt.

She smiled as she saw Adrien. "She's gonna be so happy to see you."


	5. Chapter 5

**_I just wanna say thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing this story! You're going to make me cry from happiness! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't promise that I'll be updating back on back like I have. I just recently have a bunch of free time on my hand and a bunch of stories that I really need to update. (even though I'm only getting ideas for this one.) I might actually change the rating to M, because I plan on writing smut eventually._**

**THANK YOU AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

* * *

_Ladybug sat at the very top of the Eiffel tower, overlooking the city of Paris. She had been avoiding Chat for a few weeks now. Something very serious had happened and she just didn't know how to deal with the outcome. She had sat in silence just wondering why everything happened. _

_She noticed a couple under the Eiffel tower, the girl looked incredibly happy and the boy had his arm around her. She noticed the color of his hair and realized that it was Adrien Agreste and Kagami Tsurugi. She breathed out a defeated sigh, "That was the reason."_

_It had been a month since Adrien and Kagami announced that they had started dating. Alya noticed the immediate change in Marinette's happiness. She didn't wanna go hang out anymore, she mainly stayed to herself. There was a reason behind it though, Marinette was spending a lot more time as Ladybug._

_It felt like her escape from reality for right now, but for Chat he noticed her sudden change in mood. She was more agitated and short with him. She had taken on more shifts, which Chat was thankful for. It still didn't shake away the feeling. So one night, Chat had hung out with Ladybug on one of her shifts and they talked for hours._

_Ladybug had told him about this guy that she really liked and that he started to date this really pretty girl, that she was now insanely jealous._

_Chat told her about his friends and what they've recently been doing. Deciding it probably wasn't the right time to mention his new girlfriend. _

_Neither of them could control what happened after their long talk. Ladybug had made the first move. Chat was surprising but he didn't stop her, actually he leaned in. For the first and final time, Ladybug and Chat Noir had hooked up._

_Ladybug knew it was a mistake, and it just made her even more irritated. _

"_There you are." Chat said as he sat down next to her, "Where have you been?"_

_She looked over at him, "Oh… around." She felt incredibly uncomfortable._

"_Why have you been avoiding me?" He looked at the city._

_She rolled her eyes, "I haven't been avoiding you, actually since you're here can you patrol for a while?" She stood up and stretched, "I have a bunch of shit that I have to do."_

_Chat gave her the most irritated look, "What do you mean you haven't been avoiding me? Ladybug, you're literally about to split and I've only been here for a minute."_

"_Chat…" I crossed my arms trying to think what I was gonna say to him._

"_Is it because of that night?" He looked hurt, "Do you think it was a mistake?" She avoided all eye contact with him and he finally got the picture. He looked away from her, "So, it is because of that night."_

"_Chat, Listen, I'm sorry-"_

_"So, that night meant absolutely nothing to you! Ladybug, you can't just tell me that what happened between us meant nothing!" Ladybug just stared at him, not saying a word. Chat shook his head and looked the other way, "You know… you must think you're this prissy ass princess in real life who feeds off sleeping with a different man each night."_

"_Chat, No." She reached out to touch him._

_He pushed her off of him, "No, Ladybug. I get the picture… I was just another body that you could use to make yourself feel like you're not completely worthless."_

_She felt the tears threaten in her eyes, "Maybe that's why that guy never noticed you. Because in real life you're this stuck up bitch that only cares about herself." She couldn't hold back her anger as she slapped him across the face._

"_Fuck you," She growled._

_He took a deep breath, "You already have." _

Marinette was forced awake as she felt something freezing cold be poured over her. She jumped up and looked up at Mayura who held a bucket in her hands. "Good, you're awake." She smiled as she placed it down.

"What do you want," She growled at her.

She walked around and duct taped Marinette's hands together before she untied the ropes from her wrist, "We're gonna go on a little trip." She pulled a syringe from her pocket and forced the needle through Marinette's skin and allowed the drug from the syringe to course through her blood.

Marinette's vision went hazy as she started to faint. Last thing she knew was that Hawk Moth walked into the room and hoisted her over his shoulder.

_Ladybug's vision was hazy as she continued to lose blood. She laid on her back as she watched everyone fight again Hawk Moth. Chat quickly ran over to her and applied pressure to the giant gash that was on her waist from Mayura. "Ladybug, you gotta keep your eyes open." He tried to talk to her._

"_Chat.." She coughed as she looked over at him, "...I-I'm sorry about the other night."_

_He looked at her confused, "No, Ladybug… I should be the one apologizing."_

_She smiled as she reached up and touched Chat's cheek. Chat watched as Ladybug's earring started to deep signaling that she was about to transform back. "Do you guys think you'd be okay taking over for a few minutes? She's about to transform back, so I'm gonna get her out of here."_

_Rena Rouge turned around and lightly smiled, "We'll be okay! Just be quick about it!"_

_Chat nodded, "I'm gonna pick you up, okay?" He slowly picked her up and she cried out from the sudden pressure on her side. He ran and jumped out the opening in the building, taking her far away from there, somewhere Hawk Moth or Mayura could find. _

"_Chat," She whispered, "I'm so cold and tired…"_

_He couldn't fight back against his own tears, "You gotta stay awake, Ladybug." He heard the final beep from the miraculous as she turned back, and Tikki fell onto Marinette. Chat Noir couldn't believe what he was seeing._

Adrien drove around with Alya and Nino as they went to his hold house. "Did you know that your father was Hawk Moth?" Nino wondered.

"At first, no… even when I found out his hidden layer was just underneath my house, I still didn't wanna believe it." He kept his eyes on the road, "I was brought face to face with reality after I finally defeated him. It still makes me sick to my stomach seeing him on his knees begging us to spare his life."

"Why are we going back to your old house again?" Alya raised her eyebrows as she clicked through her apps.

"To see if there were any clues." Nino couldn't sit still as they started to approach the recently abandoned house. Adrien parked on the edge of the road and climbed out of the car. Nino followed his lead, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He turned around and looked at his friend, "I don't have a key to this place anymore so we're gonna have to break in."

Alya climbed out and walked over to them, "Breaking in sounds fun."

"Woah, woah… We can't break in." Nino looked at the both of them.

"The fuck we can't, it's my house." Adrien laughed, "Come on." He walked over to the gate to see if it would open.

"Adrien, it doesn't seem like a great idea." Nino whined.

Alya pushed Nino and walked over to Adrien, "Of course we can."

Adrien grabbed the gate and tried to push it open, but it wouldn't even budge. "Nino, come help me." He groaned and Nino came over to help. They both pressed their body's against the gate and tried to push it.

Alya walked over, "We're gonna have to jump it." She grabbed onto the bars and started to climb up.

Adrien laughed, "I guess so." He followed after her and Nino just groaned. Adrien jumped down on the other side and helped Alya down as well. "Come on, Nino. Stop groaning and moaning."

Nino climbed over, "If we get caught, I'm blaming you." He looked at Alya.

Alya shrugged, "Alright."

Adrien looked up at the house and noticed all the broken windows and wood boarding them up, "Never thought I'd see the house I grew up in look like… this."

"It's more common than you know." Alya placed her hand on his back, "You ready?"

Adrien crossed his arms, "No, but… We need to finish this once and for all… So, I guess I have to be." He took the lead and walked over to the door that was locked. So, he walked around to one of the windows and climbed through, helping Alya and Nino in.

"_It's over." Rena Rouge laughed and threw her hands in the air, "We all finally did it." Carapace laughed as he hugged Rena. _

_Chat Noir was tired, but couldn't help the smile that slowly crept onto his face, "It's over." He felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as he collapsed._

_When Adrien woke up, he was somewhere that felt familiar. He sat up but immediately clenched his side. "Marinette," He remembered everything that happened. She was still hiding there. _

_Master Fu noticed that Adrien was awake, "No, Adrien. You've got to stay still or you'll open your wounds."_

"_No, I gotta get Marinette." He tried to get out but collapsed._

"_Rena Rouge and Carapace already got her, she's in the hospital. Both of you got hurt pretty badly, but her's were more serious. That's why you're here and she's in the hospital." He helped Adrien back over to where he was laying._

_Adrien noticed that his miraculous wasn't on his wrist, "Where's my-"_

"_I'm fixing it," Master Fu sighed, "You broke your miraculous while in the fight."_

"_Fuck." He groaned and laid back down, "I'm sorry."_

_Master Fu shook his head, "You just need to be more careful next time."_

_He nodded, suddenly feeling drowsy again. "I'm gonna lay back down. Is that okay?" He rolled over not allowing Master Fu to answer before he drifted back off._

When Marinette woke up, she noticed that she was in a room full of windows. She was slightly confused, but drowsy as well.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Hawk Moth walked over to her smiling. "There was someone that wanted to talk to you.

She looked at him and raised her eyebrow, "What?" She whispered. She closed her eyes for a quick second and heard footsteps approaching her. They stopped right in front of her and she opened her eyes again and looked up.

She felt her lip quiver as she saw the man who caused her so much pain and destruction. "Hello, Ladybug." His voice sent the hair on her back to stand up straight.

"Gabriel Agreste," She growled his name.

_The night was beautiful, of course it was raining but it was still beautiful. Chat Noir had asked for her to meet him somewhere private, but she didn't expect a dark alley. If she didn't know better she would have assumed she was gonna get mugged._

_She sat there twiddling her thumbs, kind of feeling anxious from the vibe the alley gave off. "Ladybug?" Chat Noir called out to her. She turned around to see him walk towards him, but he wasn't transformed. Actually, he was in his normal form. He had a hoodie on and the hood was up so you couldn't see his face._

"_Chat?" She was confused, "What are you?"_

_He stopped in front of her and pulled the miraculous box from his pocket, "Listen… I'm sorry."_

_She raised her eyebrow and looked at the box, "Chat, I don't understand."_

"_I wanna give back my miraculous," He looked at his feet, "I have decided that I'm not fit to be a holder of a miraculous."_

"_What do you mean, Chat? We finally defeated Hawk Moth." She tried to fight back her tears._

"_I know, but… I just can't. You got hurt because of me not being strong enough." He took in a deep breath, "I even broke my miraculous. It's fixed now, but I wouldn't ever be able to forgive myself if you were seriously injured because of me. So, I need to give this back."_

"_No, Chat." She pushed his hand back towards him, "I won't allow you to do that."_

"_Mari-" His eyes widened as he realized what he said._

"_You know?" She whispered._

_He swallowed the lump in his throat, "You transformed back while I was trying to hide you."_

"_Is that why?"_

"_Yes." He lied._

_Ladybug sighed, "I'll accept that." She took it from his hands._

"_Thank you." He smiled at her, "I hope you can forgive me for what I had said to you."_

_She faked a laugh, "I already did a while ago."_

"_Goodbye, Ladybug." He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "It was an honor being your partner."_

_The tears fell down her cheek as she pulled him in for a hug, "I'm sorry too. Goodbye, Chat."_


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien peaked into his old house and slowly looked around the room, "I think it's clear." He turned back to look at Alya and Nino.

"Are you sure we're okay to be doing this?" Nino bit his lower lip as he looked around to make sure no one was heading this way.

Alya looked at Nino and raised her eyebrow, "Why wouldn't it be?"

Adrien hoisted himself up and jumped into the dining room, "Nino, honestly… if someone asks what I'm doing here, I can just tell them that I came back to grab some of my old shit." He tried to break off the remaining glass.

Plagg hovered next to Adrien's head, "Yeah, but do you have permission to come in here?"

Nino groaned, "Yeah, Adrien! Even if it's your old house you never got permission from your father to come in."

Tikki hovered on the other side of Adrien's head and smiled, "Since Adrien's father was arrested, he did get permission to look after everything while he's away."

Alya gave the tiny kwami a sinister look, "I wonder how you know that."

Adrien raised his eyebrow at Alya as he broke the last piece from the bottom off, "Here Alya grab onto my hand and hoist yourself up." He leaned over and reached his hand out towards Alya.

She grabbed it with both of her hands and slowly climbed up the wall, "Thank you." She laughed as she jumped down, Adrien's hand still holding hers as he held steady on her back to make sure she wouldn't slip backwards.

Nino squinted his eyes, "Watch those hands, Prince Adrien."

Adrien chuckled as he let go of Alya, "I got no interest in this Princess, _Prince_ Nino." He crossed his arms and was slightly amused, "Prince Nino, Since you believe that you can save a Princess then you must climb up this wall by yourself."

"I've been climbing walls since I was seven." He grabbed onto the window sill and winced in pain as he accidentally cut his right hand off a small piece of glass. He let go and groaned as he saw the blood drip down his hand and the decent sized wound on his hand, "Shit!"

Adrien leaned over and gave his most smug look. He reached his hand out to Nino which Nino accepted and Adrien hoisted him up the wall. "How bad is it?" Adrien asked as Nino landed on his feet.

Nino showed Adrien his hand, it was completely bloody and there was a giant gash going from one side to the other. "Damn, dude. That might need stitches."

"Nah, You can suck up the pain," Plagg looked away from the hand and towards Tikki and Alya who were walking out of the dining room.

Adrien rolled his eyes and took off his hoodie and wrapped it around Nino's hand, "We'll get you fixed up once we find what we're looking for."

"Which is?" Nino raised his eyebrow while Adrien finished tying the hoodie.

He turned around to follow after Alya, who was already in his father's office, "A hint at who the next Hawk Moth could be."

"How would you be able to know?" Nino followed after him.

Alya was already standing at his father's desk looking through all the files and sketches. Adrien took a look at the painting that his father had of his mother, "There's a safe hidden behind the painting of my mother."

Alya raised her head as she looked at Adrien, "The last place you'd look." She turned around and looked at the painting.

Adrien walked over to the painting and moved it, looking at the safe that was behind it. Nino watched Adrien as he stared at the lock for a moment. He leaned over and slowly turned the knob on the lock until he heard a faint click, he did that three times until the lock opened it.

"So, what… you move to america and learn to pick and open locks?" Nino laughed.

Adrien laughed as he slowly opened the safe, "I guess so." Inside on the top shelf there was a book, a manilla folder, a manilla envelope. The second shelf held a picture of his mother, but it was laying on it's back and the glass was broken. The last shelf was a letter addressed to Adrien.

Nino grabbed the book and opened it, inside there was text but in a different language. "That's the Miraculous book." Wayzz spoke for the first time since they entered the house.

"The Miraculous book?" Trixx hovered over it and looked at it.

Alya took a peek at it and pointed towards the med-evil ladybug that was printed on the one page, "That looks like a past Ladybug."

"It is!" Tikki chimed in, "The book contains facts on previous Miraculous Holders, Along with potions to help unlock additional abilities!"

"Additional abilities?" Nino raised his eyebrow and looked at her, "You guys have additional abilities?"

Adrien laughed, "Yeah."

"That's sick!" Nino looked at Wayyz, "Can you turn into a dinosaur?!"

Wayyz blinked, "No?"

Adrien reached over and looked at the letter that was addressed to him.

"Our additional abilities just help you find different ways to fight, like we can help you breathe underwater." Tikki giggled.

He opened it up and started to read it.

_Dear Adrien, _

_I just want to start of by saying I'm sorry, there was nothing I could have said_

_Or done to probably make you ever forgive me, but I hope you understand that_

_I only did this so we can be a family again. You, Me, and Your Mother. _

_By the time you read this, I'll probably be in jail, but let me guarantee you… I won't _

_Stay, I'll find a way out. When I do, the first thing I will be going for is the miraculous. I_

_Will get Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. For right now, I have given mine and_

_Natalie's miraculous to two of the people that have been helping us fight this battle_

_For the past few years. _

_When the time comes where we can all be a family again, I will find you. Your mother will_

_Be next to me with open arms, and I can promise you that we can all live like none of _

_This ever happened. _

_Until then,_

_Dad_

Adrien clenched his jaw and crumpled the paper, "He was trying to justify his actions because he wanted to save my mom."

"What?" Alya looked at Adrien and down at the paper that was crumbled in his hand.

"In the letter that he wrote for me he said that the reason why he did all of this was to bring my mom back." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

Nino took the letter from Adrien and uncrumbled it so him and Alya could read it, "This definitely means that they took Ladybug." Alya looked at Adrien, "I wonder what's in the envelope." She reached over and took the manilla envelope.

"Honestly, I don't think I'd be surprised if it was a bomb to destroy Paris." Nino said as he watched Alya open it and pull out a bunch of pictures.

All three of them watched as she flipped through pictures of Ladybug turning back into Marinette. Some were of Marinette during college and other's of Marinette and Luka during some 'activities.'

Adrien wouldn't admit it but seeing those pictures kinda made him jealous. He turned around and walked out of the room leaving Alya and Nino slightly confused. "There's gotta be something that hints at where Marinette could be." She turned around and started to search through his desk.

"Or who the next Hawk Moth and Mayura are." Nino started to look through the drawers.

Adrien walked up to his old room and looked around, it was a mess. CD's were thrown all over the floor and his TV was smashed. His bed was still there but his sheets were ripped and his blanket was on the floor.

He started to walk around the room and noticed something laying on the floor.

It was a scarf, the one his father had given him for his birthday.

He stared at it before he wrapped it around his arm and walked back out of his room and back towards where his friends were.

…

_SLAP…_

Marinette felt the stinging on her cheek and bit her lip to hold back her tears. Mayura was standing in front of her, "You know… still to this day I don't understand how Adrien liked you."

"What?" Marinette looked back up at Mayura, "... Adrien?"

She hadn't thought about her high school crush in years, last she heard he had moved to America after his father was arrested for being Hawk Moth.

"Yes," Mayura laughed, "I really don't understand, you're so plan." She looked her up and down.

"Maybe… the reason why Adrien liked me more than you was because you were too stuck up." Marinette's smart mouth earned her a punch in the face.

Mayura kicked her chair back so she was laying on her side, "No, you were in the way and now finally, once you're gone. I'll take your precious little boyfriend from you as well so you can watch him call into my arms while you're in hell."

"Mayura." Hawk Moth interrupted as he walked over to her, "Enough, I need you to try to draw Chat Noir out. He's the last piece we need for this and a kid won't be no match for us."

Mayura smiled, "Of course." She turned around to look back at Marinette, "Goodbye, Princess."

Mayura walked away putting a little sway in her hips to give Hawk Moth a little show.

He smirked as he looked back at the girl on the floor, "You know, I ever tell you how I found your identity, Marinette?" He crouched down to look at her.

She didn't say anything, didn't even look him in the eyes.

He rested his elbow on his knee and his head on his cheek, "The battle against Hawk Moth." He looked up at the ceiling. "You were badly injured and I took you out to make sure you were safe. You transformed in my arms."

"Where did you take me?" Marinette looked up at him, the only person who knew where she was besides Rena Rouge, was Chat Noir. The _real_ Chat Noir.

Hawk Moth had a disgusted look on his face, "What?"

"Where. Did. You. Take. Me?" She lifted her head up and stared at him, "If you're truly Chat Noir, then you know where you took me."

"The Eiffel Tower." He rolled his eyes.

"You're not Chat Noir," She laughed, "That's not where he hid me."

Before anything else could be said, Gabriel walked into the room with his arms behind his back. "Ahem, Hawk Moth. Mayura needs your help."

"Of course, Gabriel." He nodded his head and stood up, "Marinette, Just to give you some ease… you won't live another week. You won't ever see any of your family again, your friends, Luka, you won't even see Chat Noir ever again."

She shut her eyes and waited for him to leave, Gabriel walked over to her. "Marinette," He lifted the chair so that she was sitting normally, "Listen… We can let you go. But, I want the miraculous."

She shook her head, "Never."

He crossed his arms, "Did you know that Adrien changed his last name?"

"What?" She finally looked at him, caught off by his sudden change in topic.

"My son, Adrien Agreste changed his name when he moved to America." He took out a recent picture that he found of Adrien from searching through the internet, "He calls himself Adrien Graham de Vanily. He took his mother's maiden name."

"Why are you telling me this?"

He smiled as he put the picture on her lap, "Because, after Chat Noir and you defeated me… his life would've been ruined. Nobody would want to hire the son of the Hawk Moth. So, he had to have a choice, take his mother's name and move to America where he would become a star or…" He looked at the baby picture of Adrien, "Stay here, where everyone would give him stares."

She was still confused, but felt slightly nervous.

"You ruined our life!" He screamed at her, "Now… Not only am I without my wife, but I've also lost my son! Because of you and Chat Noir. I swear after I take away your life, I will hunt down that asshole Cat and take his too."

"You're pathetic," She laughed. She looked at him, "We're just kids."

Gabriel was quick to attack, both of his hands around her throated taking the breath away from her lungs. "You stopped being kids when you started to interfere with my problems." She looked at him as her vision became blurry, "I am invincible." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she went limp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, Everyone! Before we start this chapter I just wanted to address that I am not creative enough to form new akumas! So, I decided to add a little 'spice' to it and make it a little creepier per say! I'm sorry if it ruins your reading experience, but I'm not that creative! I hope you enjoy! (I'm also not good at writing fight scenes and have never written one so please forgive me until I get good at writing them.)**

Alya groaned in frustration as she sat in the car. Adrien got in the driver seat and Nino got in the back, "What if we can't save Marinette?" Alya took a deep unsteady breath as she looked over at Adrien.

Adrien looked at her, "We'll save her."

Alya slammed his fist down on the dash and looked over at him with tears in her eyes, "That's what we think, but what if we can't? Last time we fought Hawkmoth we almost lost her, this time… they've had her for a week. How do we know that she's not dead yet?"

"She knows where all the miraculous holders live." Tikki floated over in front of Alya, "They wouldn't get rid of her since they know where Master Fu lives, She knows where you and Nino live as well. They wouldn't just get rid of her that easily."

Alya looked at Tikki, "But… what if they already know."

"They don't," Adrien looked at her, "They're inexperienced and we haven't seen an akuma attack yet. They're probably stalling or something."

Nino's eyes widened as he saw something that Adrien and Alya sat there talking to each other, "H-Hey, Adrien."

"I'm telling you, Adrien. I have a bad feeling about this." She shook her head.

"Guys." There was sheer panic in Nino's voice and Adrien turned to look at him, "Is that?" He pointed his finger to the monster that was walking towards them. Adrien and Alya looked forward and immediately started to panic, Adrien started the car and quickly turned it around. "Wh-What is that thing?" Nino asked as he stared out the back window.

"Is that an akuma?" Alya's eyes were wide and filled with fear as Adrien gassed the car all the way through Paris.

Adrien looked at it through the rearview mirror, "I don't know… I've never seen an akuma look like that thing." The Monster ran towards them, almost faster than the car. It was the size of a human, but it did not look human. It was very tall and extremely skinny, the ribs were showing. It's hands were large and the fingers were long. The nails on it were sharper than anything they had ever seen. The eyes were red and wide, almost as if it didn't have eyelids. It's teeth were long and sharp, already had blood all over him. It almost looked like a deer.

"It looks like a Wendigo!" Alya shouted and pulled out her phone, looking for a picture of the creature.

"A what?!" Nino turned around and looked at her.

"A Wendigo, they're a mythical creature that was formed from folklore! The only problem is that… they live only in North America, they're not anywhere in Europe!" She pulled up a picture to show Nino, "It's almost identical!"

"Fuck me, man." Adrien swerved the car.

"There's no way, whoever must have the miraculous now must be extremely powerful." Tikki said as she held tightly onto Adrien's shoulder, "They might be using fear to control people now."

Alya looked at Tikki, "Fear?"

"I mean, they used Anger and Sadness originally." Plagg said as he hovered next to Nino, "Why wouldn't they use Fear, it is the most powerful emotion!"

Trixx held tightly onto Alya, "Will we be able to defeat it?" Alya looked at Trixx.

"It's human isn't it," Trixx looked at her, "I think so."

"Do they have any powers?" Nino looked at Plagg and Wayzz.

Plagg looked at him and shrugged, "How would we know."

"We can't transform if it keeps chasing us!" Alya groaned, "Where did it even come from?!"

"I don't know, I saw it walking towards us."

Adrien took a deep breath and turned the car into an alleyway, "Listen, I'm gonna get out here and change, I want you two to drive to a safe place where you can change without being caught."

"Adrien, no." Alya gasped, "We're not gonna let you get out of here and kill yourself."

"Tikki," Adrien looked at the small kwami, "I need you to stay somewhere safe where they won't find you." Tikki nodded. Adrien looked in the rearview mirror and noticed that the akuma ran past the alleyway.

"Please, be safe." Alya grabbed him before he got out of the car.

"I will." He smiled and she gave him a hug. He opened the door and jumped out of the car, Nino taking his place.

Nino rolled the window down, letting Plagg fly out. "Be careful."

"I know." He laughed. Nino closed the window and backed out of the alleyway.

Adrien stood there and looked at Plagg, "You ready?"

Plagg smiled, "As long as I get Chamambere after this, then yeah."

"Plagg, Claws out!" He said and watched as Plagg disappeared into his ring. He transformed into Chat Noir. He stood there and took a deep breath as he looked at his hands. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he used his stick and extended it so he would be able to jump on top of the buildings.

He looked over and imagined Ladybug standing next to him, her gorgeous smile as she would leap off to fight whatever Akuma there was. "I swear to god, Ladybug. I will save you." He ran and jumped off the building towards the akuma.

The akuma looked up and jumped out of the way. He looked up at the akuma, a smirk on his face. "So, you're the latest akuma?"

The akuma stared at Chat Noir, "I don't think a mangy cat like you can defeat me. So, let's make this easier on yourself and just hand over the miraculous, Chat Noir."

Chat narrowed his eyes as he stared at the akuma, "Over my dead body."

…

Hawk Moth's hands were shaking as he saw what was going on. "Lila." He whispered and looked over at her.

She raised her eyebrow and looked at him, "What?"

"He's back." He stared at her.

"Who?" She was confused at the sudden fear Hawk Moth was giving off.

"Chat Noir."

She laughed, "That was the whole point, to drag him out. What are you quitting now?" She walked over to see what he was seeing and her eyes widened as she saw the blonde hair. "Shit." She turned around and transformed before she ran into the room Gabriel was in. She busted the door open and stared at him.

"What?" Gabriel groaned and looked at her.

"Chat Noir's back, no no like THE Chat Noir is back." She stammered out.

Gabriel stood up and walked past her. He looked at the pathetic Hawk Moth in front of him, "He's back, sir."

"I believe your akuma will defeat him, but fail me and I promise you that you will not live to see tomorrow, understood?" He held his hands behind his back.

"Understood."

…

Chat groaned as the akuma kicked him into a wall. He coughed up blood and smirked, "Tell me where Ladybug is."

"You will never find her." Wendigo stood in front of him. Chat noticed the little pendant that was around his neck.

Chat leaped forward, knocking him off his feet. They both rustled around before the monster punched him in the gut. "I will.." Chat looked up at him, "... defeat this Hawk Moth, just like I did with the last one."

"And you'll run away like a baby again too." He smirked, "Won't you, Chat Noir. What was it that happened?" Chat went to hit him with his staff, but Wendigo grabbed Chat by the throat and lifted him up. "You broke your miraculous?" Chat dropped his staff to try and pry the hands from around his throat.

There was an angelic note that was heard before a light was flown at the Wendigo. He was knocked off his feet and flown a few feet as Rena Rouge and Carapace ran over to Chat's rescue.

Rena Rouge crouched down, "Chat, are you okay?"

"Yeah." He couched as he sat on his ass, "Thank you."

"Any clue where his akuma may be?" Carapace crouched next to him.

Chat stared at him pendant, "I think it might be the pendant around his neck, but only because that's the only thing that he has on him."

"Let's hope you're right." Rena helped him up.

"There's one problem, Ladybug is the only one who can purify the akuma," He looked at her.

"That's alright, I can probably do it on my own." Tikki popped out from Alya's hair.

"I said to hide somewhere safe, Tikki!" Chat groaned.

Alya shook her head, "We tried to talk to her about it but she wouldn't listen to either of us."

"She's almost as stubborn as Ladybug." Carapace crossed his arms.

Wendigo finally stood up and looked at all three of them, "You brought back up, I see. I will take all of your miraculous and bring them back to Hawk Moth."

Carapace ran forward and threw his shield towards Wendigo, "Never!"

Wendigo jumped up and ran towards all of them. Chat ran forward and swung his staff at Wendigo, landing a hit on his chest.

Rena used her flute to duplicate herself, her duplicates ran towards the Wendigo.

Chat lifted up his hand and yelled, "Cataclysm!" He reached forward and grabbed the pendant and watched as it crumbled in front of him. The akuma slipped by and started to fly away until Tikki followed after it. She got a hold of it and a bright light was ejected.

"She's one strong kwami." Rena smiled as Tikki came back down. She basically dropped in Chat's hands.

They all quickly got out of the area before any press would want to interview them.

It was dark outside and Alya and Nino were in the living room watching a movie while Adrien was out on the deck with Plagg and Tikki, a beer in his hands. It was quiet outside and almost peaceful. "Where do you think they would hide?" He looked at Plagg and took a sip from the beer.

"I honestly don't know," Plagg sighed as he sat on the railing eating cheese.

"Somewhere no one would expect." Tikki sighed.

Adrien stared at the eiffel tower and remembered the last night he had seen Ladybug before the fight. "I would have never expected that the person I was truly in love with was Marinette."

Tikki smiled, "I'm not gonna lie, I don't think she would expect you to be Chat Noir either."

He laughed, "Why's that? Chat Noir is more charming than I am?"

"The other way around," Alya walked outside and sat in front of him, "She was in love with you during high school."

"What?" He laughed, "That's crazy."

"She's not lying." Tikki giggled, "She had pictures of you around her room."

He raised his eyebrow and gave Tikki a little smirk, "That's a little creepy."

"Not for a 13 year old girl. She was literally in love with you since you guys were 13."

He looked at Alya, "Since we were 13?"

"Yeahh." She laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear, "She would go on and on about you, Adrien. She was so jealous after you and Kagami got together."

"I was a little jealous when her and Luka got together, not gonna lie." He laughed and looked back out at the Eiffel Tower, "Somewhere no one would expect."

"The catacombs." Alya said as she looked as well, "No one would expect the catacombs."

Adrien's eyes widened as he looked at Alya, "You're a genius!"

"What?" She was surprised.

"They're probably hiding her in the catacombs." He stood up as Nino walked outside.

"Please tell me we're not going to the catacombs tonight." He groaned, "We should at least sleep first."

"Yeah, Adrien." She smiled, "Sleep first then we can go early in the morning."

"I can't sleep when Marinette could literally be under our feet." He looked between the both of them. "Alya, come on… we're not even that tired right now."

"What if she's not there, then what?" Nino pointed out, "We wasted all that time for nothing."

Alya looked between the both of them before she looked back at the eiffel tower, "I might have to agree with Adrien again. We aren't really that tired right now. Plus, it is the last place we'd expect."

Nino's face went white as he stared at his girlfriend and best friend, "What?"

"Nino… We can literally save Marinette tonight." Adrien looked at him, "Please. Plus, I only have three nights left in Paris."

"Wait, what?" Alya looked at him, "I thought you said you'd be back for a little while."

He scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground, "My agency called me earlier and told me that they wanted me to return on Sunday for a shoot, then I have an audition on Monday for a movie."

"Adrien," Alya felt saddened by the realization that Adrien would be gone soon. "We can't fight Hawk Moth without you."

"Guys," He looked between the both of them, "I can't give up my career because Paris needs me… Paris and I don't have a good relationship anymore."

"So… you just plan on leaving after you find her?" Nino raised his eyebrow.

He nodded his head, "I told you guys this wasn't permanent."

"And what if we don't find her?"

"Then, I'll stay till we do… I can't just go back to America knowing that Marinette is in trouble, but once she's safe… then I'm going back." He looked back up at the both of them, they were saddened by the thought of him leaving, but he was scared by the idea of staying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! So, I just wanted to announce that I might post another chapter in a bit, or later tonight. I just have a lot of creativity coming to my mind. **

Adrien sat on Nino's couch with Alya right beside him as Nino pulled up a map of Paris catacombs. Alya's eyes widened as she saw how far out exactly the catacombs were, "We're gonna have to explore."

"We're gonna have to separate." Nino looked back at her, "We have three days exactly to look for her and find her."

Alya felt a lump forming in her throat, "Do you think we'll be able to?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Nino sighed, "People always get lost in the catacombs and sometimes never even come out. We're gonna have to take a map with all of us to look around and I have also decided that maybe we should each get a section."

"Should we call Luka?" Alya raised her eyebrow, "We know now that he definitely has used a miraculous and he might be able to help out."

Adrien felt a hint of jealousy at Luka's name, but neither of them noticed. "Actually, yeah… We should probably call him." Nino went to pull out his phone before Adrien stopped him.

"It's two in the morning, I don't think Luka would be awake." He awkwardly laughed.

Alya gave Adrien a questionable look, "No, Luka actually doesn't go to bed till around four or five." She pulled her phone out and pressed his contact info.

Adrien crossed his arms and looked up at Nino. It only rang twice before Luka picked up the other end, "_Hello?"_

"Hey, Luka. It's Alya, I'm with Adrien and Nino, right now. Are you possibly free at the moment?" She bit her bottom lip as she looked over at Adrien.

Luka was silent for a moment, "_Adrien Agreste?"_

"Yeah, He was in Paris and decided to come visit." She looked up at Nino.

"_Oh, and… yeah, you haven't heard anything from Marinette yet, did you?"_ It was obvious in his voice that he was worried about her.

Alya started to bite the skin around her nails, "No, but we might have an idea where she is, but we really need to talk to you about it, Do you think you can come to Nino's like right now?"

"_Yeah, let me just put normal pants on."_ There was shuffling in the background, "_I'm going to go, but I should be there in about ten minutes."_

"Okay, Thanks, Luka." She hung up the phone and Nino turned back around to look at the screen.

He crossed his arms and started to chew on his nails, "I don't think they'd be hiding anywhere around here." He circled the entrance of the catacombs, "If anything they'd be more out here." He circled the ends of the Catacombs.

Alya hugged her knees and looked at them. "What if they're hiding in plain sight?"

Tikki flew over to the screen, causing everyone to jump. "She has a point, if anything I think that maybe they might be hiding underneath Adrien's old house."

"What?" Adrien raised his eyebrow, "I don't think there are catacombs under my old house though."

"Paris is just made up of catacombs," Alya looked at him, "There's catacombs all throughout Paris. Not all the catacombs have been discovered yet."

"There's catacombs under our apartment too. So… Where would Adrien's house be?" He pointed at the map again, "The eiffel tower is right here."

"Marinette's apartment is right here." Alya got up and pointed somewhere else, "So… The Agreste Mansion should be somewhere right here."

The doorbell rang and Alya shouted, "It's unlocked!"

Luka walked into the living room and raised his eyebrow as he saw Adrien sitting on the couch while Alya and Nino stood in front of the TV with a map of the catacombs up, "What's going on?"

Alya pointed to the couch, "Sit, We have three days to find Marinette and a lot of explaining to do."

He sat down right beside Adrien and slowly tension started to grow in the air, "Okay?"

"How should we start?" Alya looked at Nino.

He sighed, "Alya came up with this crazy idea that Marinette was Ladybug."

Luka looked between them both, "She never told you?"

"No, She didn't." Alya crossed her arms, "You already knew?"

Luka gave a small grin, "I figured it out on my own. She would randomly get up and leave, she would be out all night and after Chat Noir left she was just devastated… So, I confronted her. It was either she was cheating on me or she was Ladybug."

"Well, We aren't really supposed to tell anyone our secrets." Alya looked between her and Nino, "But, It's best we just say it but it only stays between the four of us."

"Okay," Luka crossed his arms and laid back.

"Well, I'm Rena Rouge and Nino is Carapace." She lightly smiled and fiddled with her thumbs, "We've known for a while, but only because Ladybug was in a hurry and we were already together."

"Okay, I can't say I'm not surprised." He laughed.

Adrien bit his bottom lip, "And… I'm Chat Noir."

Luka went quiet as he looked at Adrien. He just stared at Adrien, kinda making him uncomfortable. "That surprises me." He laughed, "But, it explains why Chat randomly quit."

"Yeah," Adrien scratched his cheek, "I had to move to America after my father was defeated and I've since then started a life out there." He lied through his teeth, not wanting to explain the whole truth to Luka. Luka knew that he was lying though, because Marinette had explained everything that happened.

"Hawk Moth's back." Alya stared at Luka, "It's been confirmed, we don't think it's Gabriel."

Luka looked back up at Alya and raised his eyebrow, "You guys haven't heard?"

"Haven't heard what?" Nino turned back around to look at Luka.

"Um…" Luka glared at Adrien, "... Gabriel escaped prison."

"What?" Alya's eyes widened and she looked at Adrien, "Did you know?"

Adrien glared back at Luka, "I had no idea, why hasn't there been a public announcement."

Luka looked up at him, "They're trying not to start a panic… So, The only people I think that know are Mayor Bourgeois, Agent Roger, Chloe, and Sabrina."

"Let me guess, Chloe told people." Alya rolled her eyes.

"Chloe only told me, actually." Luka leaned forward, "She had asked me if I had seen Marinette recently and I told her no, that she went missing. She went off on how Marinette absolutely deserved it."

Adrien shook his head, "Fucking Chloe."

Alya laughed at Adrien, "Alright, next thing… We want to know if you would join us and help save Marinette."

"Yeah, you didn't even have to ask." Luka smiled, "I already have my miraculous, Marinette gave it to me a while ago." He held up his hand to show the bracelet that was on his wrist.

"Okay, We don't gotta worry about going back to Master Fu then." Nino looked at the screen, "We think that they're hiding Marinette in the catacombs."

Luka nodded, "That makes sense, no one would find her in there. But, where do you think they would be hiding."

"Under Adrien's house!" Tikki popped out and hugged Luka.

Luka jumped up, "Tikki?" He sounded worried, "Tikki's here?"

"Yeah…" Alya looked at her feet, "Marinette's absolutely powerless right now."

Luka didn't realize that tears were in his eyes, "When are we going to be looking for her?"

"Tonight." Adrien looked at him, "I have three days left in Paris, and I want to find her in the next three days. If we can't then, I'll find a way to stay."

Luka glared at Adrien before he nodded, "Okay."

"Okay," Nino pointed on the screen, "What I think we should do is have two groups. Me and Alya and Adrien and Luka."

The tension in the air started to grow thicker before Alya spoke up, "Maybe… We should have Adrien and I and You and Luka."

"That sounds better," Luka smiled, "We always work as a great team when we play games together."

Nino laughed, "Fine."

Alya took Nino's Ipad and grew the photo on the screen so it was only in the area where they thought that Marinette could be hiding. "Why don't we have Adrien and I cover the north part of the catacombs and Nino and Luka can cover the south?"

"Okay, Is there any entrances around there?" Luka started to chew on his nail.

Alya looked at it, "Yeah… Right here, it's right down the road from the Agreste Mansion."

"We should see if there's an entrance in the Mansion, actually." Adrien looked at her, "I've never been in our basement so, I'm assuming there's one down there."

"You've never been in your basement?"

"Um… no, my father wouldn't let me go down there and I guess I never questioned why." He shrugged, "We should get going though."

"Yeah, Let's go." She grabbed Adrien's keys off of the counter and grabbed her coat.

"Be careful." Nino gave Adrien a fist bump.

Adrien gave him one back, "Always am." He followed Alya out the door.

They walked down the stairs all the way to his car. Once they got in and she was buckled, she turned to him, "What was that about?"

He raised his eyebrow and started the car, "What was what about?" He put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You and Luka, there was obviously some high tension in the house."

He started to drive towards his old house, "I don't know…"

She scoffed, "You don't know?"

"No, I don't… last I knew, we were cool." He looked at her, "Maybe, Marinette told him more than her secret identity and told him about that night at the eiffel tower."

She stared at him for a minute, "Are you jealous of Luka?"

"No."

She laughed, "I think you are."

"Alya, I'm not. I could care less." He gripped the steering wheel to the point his knuckles became white.

Alya looked at his knuckles and raised her eyebrow at him, "Really? Because you're obviously irritated by the thought of Luka and you were definitely hostile when we were suggesting calling him."

"Alya, Can we focus on the important task right now." He turned to look at her, "Marinette's in trouble right now and I think talking about how I feel about her and Luka aren't that important."

Alya sighed, "We're talking about it after we find her then."

"Alright," He stopped at a red light, "Only after though."

She pulled up her phone, "Do you think there is an entrance in your old house?"

"I don't know, I would hope not but honestly it wouldn't surprise me if there were." He pressed on the gas as the light turned green, "When we get in, we're gonna transform."

"Alright," She pulled out the map and put it on the dash, "What are we gonna do if we find her before Luka and Nino?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her, "We're gonna rescue her."

"No, Adrien… We're gonna have to fight Hawk Moth, and possibly your father."

He bit his bottom lip, "I didn't think about that. I guess, we can try to call them for help but we're gonna have to fight for right now."

He pulled up to his house and turned off the car, "You ready?"

"No, but I really want Marinette back." She gave him a half a smile before she got out of the car. He followed her lead and locked the car. They walked up to the fence and started to climb it, "I really hope she's there."

"She has to be," Adrien jumped down and helped Alya, "I have no doubt in my mind that she is down there."

She smiled, "Let's go save Marinette." She walked over to the window that they climbed in earlier, Adrien going up first. He sat on the window sill and leaned over to grab Alya's hand to help her up. "Thank you, Prince Charming."

"You're welcome, Purrincess." He winked at her and climbed out of the window. They both walked into the other room, so no one could see them. "Plagg, Claws out."

"Trixx, Let's Pounce." She spoke after him and watched as she transformed. She smiled as she turned around to see Chat Noir, "I am never going to get over that you're Chat Noir."

He smirked, "What? Am I too Charming?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, I just know that you had little to no time to be Chat Noir back then."

"I did, but I had to sneak out half the time." He walked over to the kitchen, "Plus, I had to cancel a bunch of times with you guys to be Chat Noir."

She followed him, "I guess that makes sense." They walked into the kitchen. It looked like they walked back into a restaurant's kitchen instead of a normal kitchen, "It's so big back here."

"Yeah, I was only ever in here when I was little. I used to watch the chef's cook." He laughed as he took her over to a door on the far end.

She smirked, "Do you know to cook too, kitty?"

He acted like he had been shot in the heart, "How rude, I will have you know that I am actually a very good cook, I'll have to cook for you if I come back."

"If?" She raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean 'if?'"

He stayed quiet as he opened the door and walked downstairs into the basement, "Most of my life is in Los Angeles now, I mainly ever leave the area. The only reason why I was up here was to sign some forms to pass off some of my father's belongings and my girlfriend scheduled a shoot in Bordeaux."

Rena Rouge stood there, "You have a girlfriend?"

He nodded, "Yeah, her name is Maddy." He looked around, "She's a pretty sweet girl."

"Then why did you get je-" Chat covered her mouth and put his finger up to his mouth to shush her.

"After we find Mari." He smiled at her and started to walk away. She groaned and followed after him, "Okay, Fine." They walked down to another door and walked inside, It was like a little maze until Adrien stopped in his tracks. There was a large hole in the wall and a few lights that were surrounded by skulls.

"For fuck's sake," He groaned and rubbed his temple, "What doesn't he have in here?"

"A family." Alya joked.


	9. Chapter 9

Carapace held up a flashlight as they walked down the corridor full of skulls. "What was up with you and Adrien back there?"

Viperion shrugged, "I think he's too full of himself and the last time that him and Mari talked he really showed how much of an ass he truly was."

"What happened between them? Neither of them told anything to Alya and I." He flashed his flashlight into a room, but his phone went off signalling a text from Rena Rouge, "Oh, I guess there was an entrance in the Agreste Mansion."

Viperion looked into another room and saw a long narrow hallway but there were no doors in it, "This just leads to a dead end." He said as he turned around to continue walking with Carapace. "That's honestly not a big surprise anymore. Not after them finding Emily Agreste Body in the attic and pretty boy moving to America to avoid his chaotic family." He shrugged as he walked over skeleton remains from a previous life, "Adrien and her fucked while he was with Kagami, that was after they had fucked as Chat Noir and Ladybug. It ended up being more than a one night stand. Kagami had gone through his phone, confronted him. They broke up, and then Marinette continued to fuck him. One night he had told her that he loved her while they were in the middle of it. She had told him that she loved him the next day, but then Adrien just laughed in her face."

Carapace looked at Viperion with absolute disgust, "Adrien?" He muttered, Blonde-haired-model-boy-wouldn't-hurt-a-fly Adrien?" He crossed his arms.

"Yes, Nino. Adrien Agreste." He turned around, "He's really not all that he seems. He's really just a fuck boy."

"I didn't know about that, that makes so much more sense. Wow." They both came up to a corner that turned left. On the ground near a torch was a small picture. Carapace leaned over to pick it up and saw a picture of him, Alya, Adrien, and Mari. He turned it over to see what was on the back. In Marinette's handwriting it said, "Best Friends 3."

"What is it?" Viperion looked over to see a young picture of his friends, "Is that Mari's picture?"

"Yeah, she must be somewhere around here." Carapace looked around and started to walk faster. "Marinette!" He shouted but Viperion quickly covered his mouth.

"Are you insane?!" He groaned, "We're in the catacombs! You don't know what akuma's can be hiding down here! Plus, Hawk Moth can be as well and Gabriel!"

Carapace nodded and Viperion removed his hand, "Come on, be quiet!"

"Okay." Carapace followed behind for now, looking in some rooms while Viperion just walked forward. He walked into a room and saw a woman sitting on the floor, the room smelled like decay and he instantly got hit with a wave of nausea. "Shit, man." He turned around and leaned forward.

Viperion took a quick peek and covered his mouth, "Gross, man." He looked at the woman and raised his eyebrows.

"What?" Carapace's voice was nasally.

Viperion walked over to the body and squatted in front of it, "She looks like Nathalie."

Carapace took a second look, "She does."

"Nathalie was never caught right?" He grabbed a wallet that he saw sticking out of her pocket.

"No," Carapace watched his friend, "She must have been killed maybe like a month ago."

Viperion's eyes widened as he looked back at Carapace, "Gabriel escaped a month ago-"

"Marinette went missing a month ago." Carapace looked back at Viperion, "She must have helped kidnap her and break Gabriel out of jail."

"When they didn't need her anymore they just got rid of her." He opened her wallet and noticed the little picture she had of a small blonde boy. "Is this Adrien?" He took the picture out and showed Carapace.

"Yeah?" He questioned, "Why does she still have a picture of Adrien."

Viperion shrugged and got up, "They're definitely somewhere around here."

"Let's hope that we don't need back up."

…

Chat Noir and Rena Rouge walked towards a room with a bunch of torches, "I don't think we should go into that room, Chat." She whispered, but he shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

"We'll be okay, Rena." He smiled at her and walked first into the room. He looked around and saw a small wooden chair sitting in the middle of the area. There was blood on the ground near the chair, "That better not be blood."

She walked over to it and nodded, "It is, it's fresh." Her phone buzzed in her pocket because Carapace had texted her. "Carapace said that Viperion and him found Nathalie's body on their side and a picture that Marinette had on her."

"So, she is down here." Chat Noir walked around to see if he could find any sign of Marinette.

"Chat." Tikki pointed to Marinette's small pink purse that she used to carry around.

He picked it up and opened it, inside was a letter, her wallet, a pair of keys, and her cell phone. He placed it around his shoulder and started to walk out of the room. "Rena." He looked over at her and saw his father holding Alya up by her throat. "Hawk Moth."

"That's a familiar face that I haven't seen in a while." He threw Alya against the wall, knocking her out cold. "Where have you been, Chat Noir? I heard that after you defeated me that you had to go get your Miraculous fixed and afterwards you completely disappeared!"

He glared at his father, "How did you get out, Gabriel?"

"The help of Nathalie, of course!" He smirked and started to walk towards Chat, "You might as well just hand over your Miraculous, I already have Ladybug's."

"Don't listen to his Chat!" Tikki whispered into his ear.

Gabriel stood less than a foot away from Adrien, "What are you going to do? Nathalie's dead and Marinette's dead. Why don't you join me Chat Noir."

"Never." He swung his baton, "Tell me where Marinette is!"

Gabriel sighed, "Now, why would I do that?"

"How about you not be a bastard and narcissist for once in your goddamn life and do something actually useful!" He shouted, "She's a young girl and you're seriously gonna harm her for your own needs! You disgust me and everyone around you." Chat smirked at the next thing that would come out. He knew that his father would take it straight to his heart, "No wonder your son left you alone in Paris and started new in America."

Gabriel had hate in his eyes, "Who are you to talk about my son? Adrien is doing a fine job right now, and when I get a hold of your miraculous Adrien, My Wife, and I will all become one happy family again."

"Don't dream about it, Pal." Chat ran towards him, ready to swing his baton, "He probably can't fucking stand your guts for always almost putting his friends in danger." Chat swung too fast for Gabriel to try to avoid, so the baton went straight into his side. He was launched against the wall and Chat quickly grabbed Rena Rouge and threw her over his shoulder. He looked over at his father and realized that he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. He kept his hold on Rena Rouge's waist tightly and ran out the other side of the room. He quickly checked rooms as he ran by.

"Chat!" Tikki tried to keep up with him.

"Here, jump in the purse." He held open Marinette's purse to let Tikki fly in. "I'm sorry, Tikki, I was too worried to try and get out of there."

"It's okay, I didn't see Marinette in any of the rooms so far." She popped her head out and looked around. "There's no more torches on the walls, Chat." She huddled closer to his side.

He laughed as he held up his flashlight, "I know." He suddenly heard voices and quickly slowed down, "Tikki, Get down." He whispered. Tikki pressed the button on his flashlight and they both hid on the dark side of the wall as the light from the other people started to come closer.

"No, I don't see anyone here either." Someone spoke, Chat clenched his teeth as they came close enough to him. Carapace turned his head as he suddenly saw Chat's figure and jumped in fear.

Viperion jumped at Carapace's scream and looked at Chat Noir, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Chat groaned, "I thought you were Hawk Moth."

"What happened to Alya?" Carapace's eyes widened, "Is she okay?"

He placed her on the floor, "She should be fine. We ran into my father back there and he got a hold of her first."

"Dammit," Carapace groaned, "What did you do with your father?"

"I just left him there-"

Viperion clenched his fist, "You just left him there?"

"Yeah, what else was I supposed to do?" Chat glared daggers at Viperion, "Throw him over my shoulder and bring him along?"

Viperion noticed Marinette's bag around Chat's shoulder, "Is that Marinette's?" He pointed at it.

Chat looked at it, "Oh, yeah… we found it in that room back there."

"Where haven't you guys looked yet?" Carapace took out his map. Chat looked at it and pointed to a hallway, "Alright, so we're heading down there."

"Why don't you guys go back and see if my father is still down there, if he is, stay with him but tie him up." Chat looked at Viperion and Carapace, "I'll bring Marinette back if I see her."

Carapace nodded and picked up Alya, "We'll meet up there, Chat."

"Alright," He smiled and turned around to walk down there.

Viperion quickly stopped him, "Chat Noir, If you need help down there just ring okay?"

Chat rolled his eyes, "I don't need help from the likes of you… Ladybug and I got it." He continued to walk down the narrow path of rooms that Carapace and Viperion checked.

There were no more torches and he could no longer see his friends. It was wet and eerie, and the walls began to get skinnier. Tikki looked up at him from Marinette's bag, "Chat?"

"Yeah?" He shined in light into rooms, seeing nothing but decomposing bodies.

Tikki looked around, "You should really reconsider becoming a miraculous holder again."

It felt different from a kwami hearing it, "Why?" He managed to whisper out as his heart sank.

Tikki could tell that he was seriously taking what she had said in, and it had definitely been on his mind too. "I don't know, Tikki. She probably hates me right now."

"Are you serious?" Tikki rolled her eyes, "Marinette's been in love with you, everytime one of your commercials pop up on screen she gets mesmerized. She literally is so proud of how far you've come in your career. She doesn't hate you Chat, she really loves you."

Chat didn't notice that he started smiling, "Thanks, Tikki."

"You should really come back, she misses her partner." Tikki gave him a small smile, "You've always been the best partner to her."

A blush formed over Chat's face, "Tikki, I can't. There's no way I can just come back here. I left for a reason."

"Paris needs you, Chat Noir." She begged, "Plagg needs you, Ladybug needs you! You should see the look in her eyes when she sees old magazine's with the both of you on it!" Chat's mind immediately went to that night, how beautiful her face looked in the moonlight.

Marinette finally became conscious, she was back in the room without light. It was wet and cold, but the door was open. She stared at the door, it was completely dark outside the room. She realized her hands weren't tied up and she slowly stood up. Her legs were wobbly and she had used the wall for support.

Chat slowed down as he got to the area he had to look in, "After I had found out that my father had kept my mother's corpse, it made me feel sick to my stomach to know that my father was who he was." He took a peek into one of the rooms, "I ran to America, because I didn't want Paris to turn me into my father."

Marinette heard voices in the distance and she quickly hid on the wall. If the people had planned in on coming in here she would try her best to attack and get out of here.

Tikki looked away, "I know, Chat. I'm not trying to peer pressure you, I just am really happy to see you."

"Thanks, Tikki." He laughed and looked in another room.

They were right across the hall from Marinette, she had her breathing under control and when he would pop in she would tackle him to the ground. "I know you aren't tryna peer pressure me, but I can't just come back-" When Marinette saw his head she quickly grabbed him and managed to tackle him to the ground.

Chat hit his head on the concrete floor and groaned in pain as he grabbed whatever had just tackled him and slammed them against the tree. He held up his flashlight to their face and immediately his heart sank, "Marinette?"

Marinette's eyes widened as she heard his familiar face. She looked up and saw the light glow of Chat Noir's face, her Chat Noir. "Chat?"

Tikki popped out and hovered in between the both of them, "Are you alright?"

Her eyes widened as she saw Tikki and realized that Chat Noir knew her true identity, "A-Ah." She tried to think of something to cover her ass.

"It's alright, I've known about your true identity before I left." He hugged her, "I came back for a bit, and that's when I heard about your disappearance."

She felt her eyes water and she hugged Chat as tightly as she could, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, but we need to get back to Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Viperion." He picked her up and started to walk the other way.

She felt like it was a dream to be in his arms again, "How did they find you?"

"We'll explain everything when we get back, for now… let's try to get out of here." He spoke as he walked back towards his allies and his father.


	10. Chapter 10

Marinette wrapped her arms around Chat's neck as he carried her through Paris's catacombs. She rested her chin on his shoulder. Her heart started to flutter as she thought about how life would be like if he was back to being her partner, "Are you back to stay?"

"No," Chat mumbled, "I was just in town for a bit and I went to go see Alya and Nino."

Her heart sank, "You should."

He raised his eyebrow as he looked at the same corpse on the ground, "I think we're lost." He said to avoid the conversation.

She looked at the skeleton on the floor, "I think so too."

He groaned and pulled out his map, "What the fuck."

Marinette stared at him, taking in how long his hair has gotten and how tired he looks, "Have you gotten any sleep at all?"

He shook his head, "We realized that no one would look down here."

"Did you just leave as soon as you found out?"

He turned left and started to walk down some stairs, "Kinda, We all came up with a plan and that's when they called your dick of a boy-" He quickly shut up before he could finish that sentence.

She raised her eyebrow, "Do you have a problem with Luka?"

"No." He said, coldly.

She could tell that there was a problem, but Chat didn't want to talk about it. So, she relaxed against Chat's back.

Chat looked around and started to notice some things that looked familiar. "She looks like she fell asleep," Tikki whispered into Chat's ear.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, "She probably needs as much sleep as she can. She's been here for a while and I could tell that she's gonna be hospitalized for a while."

Tikki didn't say anything as Chat saw Carapace and Viperion. As he got closer he noticed that they looked uneasy. He noticed what they were so uneasy about as he was able to see into the room.

It was Mayura.

She stood there with a devious smirk on her face and her arms crossed. "What are you silly boys doing down here?"

Chat's eyes grew cold as he walked into the room, "You." He growled as he lightly placed Marinette on the ground next to Rena Rouge.

Carapace turned around as he saw Chat Noir walk over to them, "Chat?"

"Marinette!" Viperion ran over to her.

"Ohhh, I guess the rumors are true. The old Chat Noir _is_ back." She squinted her eyes as she noticed Marinette, "And, he found our little play thing. I don't understand how anyone never knew that the.." She glared at Marinette, "... little skank was Ladybug."

Chat grabbed his baton and got into a position where he'd be able to attack Mayura, "Don't you _dare _look at her."

"Chat." Carapace was shocked at how angry Chat was.

"Why not?" She laughed, "Didn't you know Marinette and I got _really_ close while she was down here. We're basically best friends."

Chat leaped forward and swung his baton, but Mayura was faster than him as she jumped up and kicked him in the face. "You're weak, Chat Noir. Once I'm finished with you, I'll go after your little friend right there. Then it's gonna be the snack, and then the girl." She smiled as Chat hit the floor, "And then it's gonna be the girl."

The image of Mayura killing Marinette popped into Chat's head. He felt the anger start to grow in his stomach. He slowly started to stand back up, "Over my dead body." He swung again.

As Mayura jumped up to avoid the contact with Chat's baton. Carapace popped up behind her and kicked her in the back. She was thrown onto the floor and Chat turned back around and swung his weapon into her stomach. She flew into the wall and Chat quickly ran over and grabbed her by the neck. He started to lift her up and squeeze his hand around her throat, "You know what I'm gonna do." He clenched his teeth and basically spit acid towards her. She lifted her hand up and tried to pry his hand from her throat, "I'm gonna fucking kill you. Slowly and painfully, worse than you tried to do to Marinette. Then, I'm gonna kill this lousy Hawk Moth." He smirked as he growled into her ear, "Then… I'm gonna fucking kill Gabriel Agreste."

Her face started to turn blue and she was unable to speak as Chat wouldn't let go. "Chat!" Marinette ran over and tried to pry his hand from her throat.

He didn't notice that she was awake, because all he could currently see was red.

Mayura's eyes turned red, but she couldn't look away from Chat Noir. She could slowly feel her consciousness fade away. She clawed at his wrist, but her clawing faded as she no longer had any control of her body. Her eyes shut as she passed out from the lack of oxygen.

"Chat!" Marinette called out again, but Viperion took control of the situation as he kicked Chat in the side.

Chat groaned as he felt his head hit the concrete. He looked up at Viperion and grabbed his baton. "What the fuck!" He shouted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Viperion shouted, "We didn't come here to kill Mayura, we came to save Marinette."

Chat got up and walked towards Viperion, "We can kill her while she's weak!"

"We shouldn't kill anyone!" Marinette shouted at him, "She's useful! We could use her to find out Hawk Moth's new identity!"

"They almost killed you!" He turned around and screamed in her face, "Marinette! You've been missing for a fucking week! She deserves this for what they've put you through!" He had tears in his eyes as he stared at her face. He now realized how much he was gonna regret becoming Chat Noir. He realized how much it was gonna hurt to have to give her his ring back and live the rest of his life in America.

She didn't say anything as she was too overwhelmed with anger, "Let's get out of here." She tried to walk away, but her legs gave out and she fell into Chat's arms.

Viperion's sharp glare instantly hit Chat as he caught her, "Don't push yourself." He whispered to her, "You're still injured."

"Don't talk to me," She turned around and reached towards Viperion who quickly grabbed her and lifted her up.

Chat watched as Marinette's head rested against Viperion's chest. He felt jealousy in his heart as they walked out of the room.

Carapace helped Rena Rouge up as she slowly regained her consciousness. "What happened out there, man? I've never seen you get so mad."

"I don't know." He crossed his arms and looked at Mayura's unconscious body. "Can you help me tie her up?"

"Yeah," He smiled at Rena Rouge.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She managed to speak out, her throat was sore and she couldn't wait to get home and relax.

Chat nodded as he grabbed some rope that was on the floor and tied it around Mayura's legs. He also tied her hands behind her back and threw her over the shoulder. "Let's go." He turned around and started to walk out of the place.

"Your dad wasn't there when we got back." Carapace said as he swung Rena Rouge's arm around his shoulder and helped her walk. "When we got there, we just set Rena Rouge on the ground and waited for you to get back. Then, Mayura came, but she wasn't surprised. So, I'm assuming that Gabriel told her and Hawk Moth."

"That sounds about right." He sighed, "I honestly just can't wait to get out of here."

"Me too." Rena Rouge sighed as she slowly walked.

Chat bit his lip, "I mean Paris."

Rena looked up at him, "Oh, yeah… Two more days."

He smiled, "Yeah… two more days."

"Are you gonna tell Marinette about your identity?" Carapace wondered.

"She's gonna find out one later today, so I'm gonna have to." He dreaded the idea of telling her. He had a bad feeling in his gut and he knew that he was gonna avoid it at all cost.

…

Chat threw Mayura in the trunk and got into the driver side, "Plagg, Claws in." He said and destransformed. He looked at his hand and saw the marks that Mayura had left.

"We can clean those when we get home. Luka's taking Marinette to the hospital as we speak." Alya smiled, "For right now, we can just head home and then in the morning we're gonna go to the hospital and all take turns watching her."

"Okay," Adrien started the car and drove away from his old house.

"Are you sure you're okay, man? You've been really quiet after the incident with Mayura." Nino raised his eyebrow as Adrien drove faster than usual.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, "Just sleepy."

"Don't fall asleep behind the wheel." Alya joked, but it didn't seem to lighten Adrien up at all. She sighed as she rested her head against the window. She was glad that they had Mayura and Marinette was now safe, but she knew that this was just the beginning.

**Author Note:**

**I'm sorry that this was a really short chapter and that the rescue wasn't very long! I didn't really have any ideas for fight scenes for the rescue but I have a lot more for the future! So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please stay tuned :) I'll update as soon as I can! **


	11. Chapter 11

After Adrien arrived at Alya's and Nino's place, they all carried Mayura inside. They placed her on the couch and stood around her. Adrien grabbed the miraculous that was dangling off her neck and yanked it off, watching as Mayura detransformed. It didn't surprise them when they saw Lila,"Of course it was her. She's always had it out for Marinette!" Alya stomped around the couch.

Nino looked over at Adrien, "What are we gonna do with her? We can't kill her."

"I never suggested that we should kill her, I said that we should keep her here until we can get information from her." Adrien felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, it was from his manager.

Nino groaned, "They're gonna know that she is missing!"

"Marinette was missing too and no one really seemed to give a damn" Alya shouted, "So what if we keep her for right now! We need information on Hawk Moth and Adrien leaves tomorrow."

"Excuse me for a second, my manager is calling." He walked away from his friends and onto their balcony. He answered the phone and brought it up to his ear, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Adrien, I just wanted to let you know that I scheduled your flight for tomorrow at 5 pm." _His manager spoke, "_So, Make sure you're ready beforehand, and you also have a photoshoot on Thursday at 11 in the morning."_

Adrien ran his hand through his hair, "Okay, Thank you, Alex."

"_No problem, did you guys ever end up finding your friend? Aurora wanted me to ask you." _He could hear his girlfriend's voice on the other end.

"Yeah, We did. She's in the hospital right now. I was hoping to ask you if I could stay here for a little while. She just found today and I haven't even gone to talk to her." He sat on the lawn chairs they had.

It was quiet on the other end until he heard Alex sigh, "_I can only picture the puppy dog eyes right now." _Aurora spoke in the background. "_Same, I guess I can cancel your flight, book three more nights, and reschedule your photoshoot."_

Adrien smiled, "I owe you, Alex."

"_You owe me a lot, Agreste. Just make sure you update her status for us." _Alex laughed, "_I'll talk to you soon, bye."_

"Bye." Adrien hung the phone up, but as he put it into his pocket he heard the sound of something breaking.

"Why would you just kidnap me?!" Lila screamed and Adrien ran into the house.

Alya looked like she wanted to go on a murderous rampage as she saw her lamp on the floor broken. Lila had her back to Adrien as she tried to look scared, "How did you get me in here? Please, let me go. My mother would be so scared if she realizes that I am missing too! What would everyone think if they find out that I am missing too!"

Nino was standing next to her, holding her in place so she couldn't try to leave. "Lila, We know you are Mayura. Stop playing scared," Nino groaned.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She started to fake cry. Adrien walked over to Alya and Lila's eyes widened as she looked at Adrien. "Adrien Agreste?"

Alya raised her eyebrow as she saw Lila break character, "That was fast."

"Yeah," Adrien leaned over the couch to get as close as he could possibly get, "You're really fucking lucky that we found Marinette before I got to you. Because you'd be six feet under right now."

Alya's eyes widened as she heard what Adrien just said to Lila, "Adrien." She was shocked.

Nino was shocked as well, "Dude, what is up with you."

Lila glared at him, "Not the sweet pretty boy you were in high school anymore?" She had a sinister smirk cross her face, "Daddy's gonna love the man you've become."

Before Adrien could grab Lila by the throat, Alya stopped him. "Adrien, don't. This is all part of her plan."

"Yeah, why don't you go on a walk." Nino looked up at him and Alya let go of him.

Adrien didn't say anything as he turned around and walked out the door, unintentionally slamming it behind him. He walked down the stairs and down the road. He walked past his car not even acknowledging it. Plagg popped out of his shirt, "Where are you going?"

"Plagg, Claws out." He spoke, ignoring him. He transformed in the middle of the street, not realizing if anyone was around. Thankfully, there wasn't. He used his staff to jump across Paris.

He found himself on the top of the eiffel tower. He clenched his jaw as he sat down, his legs dangling off. He bit his lip and tried to hold back tears he didn't realize he had. "Fuck." He choked out.

He rested his hand against his arms as he let out frustrated tears. He didn't know why he was crying, or why he got so upset as he did. He knew something had changed in him, he could tell.

He was confused about the entire situation in front of him. He laid back and closed his eyes, the tears continuing to fall. His heart ached for something he could no longer have. Even if he wished to be Chat Noir again, it was impossible with his work schedule and he currently hated to be in Paris again.

Nothing would be the same as it was before they defeated Hawk Moth. Their relationship would have never been ruined, his miraculous would have never broken, Marinette wouldn't have been kidnapped.

He rolled onto his side and stared at the moon, he wondered if she was staring at the moon as he was. There was a voice in the back of his head that just kept telling him to get up and go see Marinette. He didn't know if he should listen to the tiny voice or not, but he decided he should.

What he didn't know was that it was Alya spying on him and placing the tiny voice in his head. It wasn't a bad thing, and it wouldn't hurt Chat if he found out. She just wanted what was best for both of her friends.

So, Chat stood up and jumped away from the Eiffel Tower and towards the hospital that Marinette was in. He knew that she would give him a fight when she saw him, but he didn't care. He just knew that he missed her.

He hid in an alley right next to the hospital, "Plagg, Claws In." He said and untransformed. Plagg groggily floated up to look at him. He smiled at Plagg, "Sorry, Hide." He opened his coat and Plagg floated in. Once Adrien was sure that no one would question him, he walked out and up to the stairs of the building.

There were a few people standing by the door smoking a cigarette and kinda gave Adrien a glare. He chose to ignore them and walk into the building. He looked around to see if he knew where to go until a nurse touched his back, "Can I help you?"

Adrien jumped and turned to look at her, "Uh.. Y-Yeah… Can you tell me where Marinette Dupain-Cheng's room is?"

She smiled and walked over to the dronk desk and started to type something in on the computer, "Marinette… Dupain-Cheng." She brought her pencil to her lip and started to chew on the cap, "Oh, Here she is. Third Floor, Room 312." She wrote it down and gave it to him.

"Thank you." He smiled and turned around to go to the elevators. He clicked the button and waited a few minutes for the elevator to arrive. He pulled his phone out and checked to make sure Alya or Nino didn't message him, they didn't. The elevator bell dinged and the doors opened, allowing Adrien to walk inside. He sat by the control panel and clicked the third floor.

He opened his recent messages, it was basically just Aurora and Dez just spamming him on when he was coming home. He knew it'd be better to message Dez because Aurora would try to call him the second he answered her back.

The Doors opened and he walked out. The sign on the wall let Adrien know where Marinette's room was. He turned left and walked past the nursing station. There were old people in some of the rooms, sick kids, and badly injured adults. He walked up to two rooms that were side by side, 311 & 312.

He knocked on the door and heard a quiet, "Come in." He took a deep breath before he slowly pushed the door open to see Marinette in a hospital robe with a bunch of food next to her. She was alone in the room. "Why are you alone?" Adrien asked, his voice alone causing Marinette to look at him in shock.

Her eyes were wide and he could hear the heartbeat on the monitor speed up, her mouth was slightly open and her face was incredibly red. "A-Adrien?" She managed to stutter out.

He laughed, "Hey." He scratched the back of his head, "Um, I was in town for a bit and I heard that something happened to you. So, I thought about coming to visit you. Can I sit down?" He pointed to the chair that was right beside her.

She nodded and watched him walk across the room, "What did you ask when you came in?" She seemed confused.

"I asked why you were alone." He smiled, "I thought that maybe Luka would've been here."

She looked away from him, as if she was hurt. "Oh, no… he had to go to work."

He nodded, and twiddled with his thumbs. He knew that he needed to tell her about him being Chat Noir sooner or later, but he didn't know that it would be this nerve racking. "Hey, Marinette." He looked up at her to see tears in her eyes, not at all what he was expecting.

She covered her face with her hands and started to cry, "I-I'm sorry." She choked on her words, "I'm just really overwhelmed right now."

Adrien placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed his finger in small circles, "Ssh, Marinette… What's wrong?" He looked at her back and noticed how long her hair was now.

She brought her knees up to her chest and cried, "Just a lot."

Adrien felt like he had lost total control of his body as he pulled her into a hug, "Calm down." He whispered and rubbed circles in her back.

"It's just been really hard since before being kidnapped, Luka and I weren't on good terms and it just seems we still aren't." She bit her lip, "Everyone thought I was dead and the look on everyone's face when they saw me being wheeled in was like they saw a ghost. Chat Noir is back," She accidentally let that one slip. "Everyone thinks that Ladybug has abandoned Paris. Can you imagine that." She looked up at Adrien, "I don't understand how Chat Noir could leave Paris and no one says anything, but when Ladybug does… it's this huge problem that is being broadcasted on every station known to man." She swallowed the lump in her throat and leaned her head against his chest, "and just seeing you here."

He didn't imagine to be hit with that gut punch, Marinette had never been able to spit out much around Adrien. So, it surprised him to even hear Marinette talk and cry in front of him. "Do you want me to leave?"

"God, no." She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked over at him, "If you leave, I'm afraid I might not ever see you again."

He smiled and looked down at the ground, "I'm actually gonna be here for a few more days. I told my manager that a friend of mine was in the hospital and I didn't want to leave when you were still in here."

She looked shocked, "Adrien, you could lose your career."

"Marinette, That's the last thing I am worried about right now. I was literally gone for what three years? When I return I find out that Chat Noir went missing and so did you!" He groaned, "I'm afraid if I leave, you might not be here anymore."

Marinette smiled at Adrien, feeling more happiness in the last five minutes then she had in the last three years. Adrien could tell, that's why he decided to wait a little longer to tell her the truth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I wanted to address one of my recent reviews about the payphone call from the beginning of the story! I honestly don't know why I didn't realize this any sooner and I'm so sorry! Let's just say that maybe Adrien didn't have anymore minutes, but he was able to connect to some random hot spot! Thank you for addressing this and of I plan on reviewing this entire story, I'll try to fix it!**

* * *

Nino laid in bed watching Alya, who was on the phone with Adrien. She stood leaned up against the window sill, "How is she doing?" Alya looked out the window and started to chew on her nail. "That's good, is she asleep right now?" She continued to bite on her nails and smiled, "Okay, when she wakes up make sure you tell her that I'll visit her in the morning, okay?" She looked towards the door, "We just have Lyla tapped to a chair in the kitchen with duct tape over her mouth. We can figure out what to do with her tomorrow." She paused for Adrien to speak, "Alright. Love ya too, Bye bye." She hung the phone up and walked over to the bed, "Adrien went to visit Marinette."

Nino raised his eyebrow as he remembered what Luka had told him only a few hours ago. He wondered if Alya knew, "How is she?"

She slid under the covers, "She's good, a lot better now. I guess Luka wasn't there when Adrien showed."

He bit his lip, "Did Marinette ever tell you anything about Adrien and her sleeping together?"

"No? Marinette's only ever told me about her and Luka's sex life, why?" She raised her eyebrow realizing that he knew something that she didn't.

Nino laid on his side facing Alya, "When Luka and I were in the catacombs, he told me that Adrien cheated on Kagami with Marinette."

Alya quickly sat up and stared at him, "What?"

"He told me that they originally had a one night stand after they slept together as Chat and Ladybug, but he said that it became more than a one night stand and Kagami found out which led to them breaking up. They continued to sleep together and one night he said that Adrien told Marinette that he loved her and the next morning she said something about it and he just laughed it off." He looked up at his girlfriend.

Alya stared at Nino, "No, that's not what happened at all. Adrien didn't cheat on Kagami with Marinette, it was Lyla. It was only a one night stand, but he ended up saying Marinette's name on accident."

Nino's face was full of pure disgust, "What?"

"I know, I don't even remember how it started." She looked at her phone, "I think Adrien went to a party." Nino didn't say anything, but his face went white, "Whoever he was with had alcohol and he ended up getting drunk. Lyla persuaded him to have sex with her, they did it in some room and he accidentally called Marinette's name. She got all salty and spread the rumor that Marinette and Adrien were sleeping together when we were in high school."

"Oh." He felt embarrassed that he believed Adrien would do something like that.

Alya started to type a message to Adrien, "Luka doesn't like Adrien because Marinette was, and probably still is, crazily in love with Adrien."

…

Adrien's phone dinged and he looked at the message he received from Alya.

_Alya:_

_Just to let you know, Luka told Nino that rumor_

_about you cheating on Kagami with Marinette._

_I guess he said that was the reason why he hates you._

Adrien groaned and started to reply back to Alya.

_Adrien:_

_He's such a prick. Did Nino believe him?_

It didn't take long for Alya to reply.

_Alya:_

_Yeah, He brought it up after I hung up the phone._

_I told him the truth though, but I would say something_

_To Luka if I were you._

_Adrien:_

_I will, but not while Marinette's in the hospital._

He locked his phone and looked over at Marinette. She was sleeping on her side facing him, she looked so peaceful. He felt his eyes slowly get heavy and started to rub them. He opened his phone again and opened Tik Tok.

He laughed quietly at some of the ones that were on his for you page. He came across one a fan made about him, he smiled as he watched his edit of him with his fans. He opened the comment section and looked at the comments that everyone wrote about him.

"What are you looking at?" He heard a small voice ask and he looked up to see Marinette looking at him.

"Oh, I was on tik tok and one of my fan edits popped up." He showed her the screen and she saw pictures of him smiling with his fans.

She looked at him and noticed how happy he seemed looking at his fans, "You must love your fans then, huh?"

"Yeah, they are who made me who I am. Of course, I love them." He laughed as he commented on the tik tok how much he loved them and the edit.

Marinette blushed as she thought of what she should answer back, "Did you know that I was a very big fan of yours."

He looked at her, "What?" He chuckled.

"Yeah! This is going to sound so creepy!" She covered her face with her hands as she lightly giggled to herself, "I… I used to have pictures of you all over the wall by my bed back in middle school!"

He laughed, "Oh my god, well if we're gonna spill truth's out. I used to have so many pictures of Ladybug in middle school."

Marinette's face turned bright red, "What?" She managed to squeak out.

He laughed even more, "Yeah, I was in love with Ladybug, or well you, i guess." He scratched the back of his head.

She felt like she was overloaded and she couldn't think of what to say fast enough. It made Adrien slightly nervous, "Um… Yeah, uh…"

"I-I was in love with you too.." She whispered, and thankfully Adrien heard her. She pulled the covers to cover half of her face, "I missed you."

Adrien stared at her, "I missed you too. I'm glad you're okay."

She smiled, "What's America like?"

He laughed, "It's honestly nothing like Paris. I love it there, but Paris is my home. Sometimes I get homesick, but honestly... after everything that happened, I just can't even think about living here."

She frowned, forgetting that Adrien was probably the one person who was affected the most. "I'm glad I got to see you again, I missed your stupid face."

He raised his eyebrow and smirked, "My stupid face?" She started to giggle and it sent butterflies that would flutter about in Adrien's stomach, "Marinette... can I ask you something?"

She raised her eyebrow, "Sure? What is it?"

He leaned forward, "Can I kiss you?"

Her face was bright red, "What?" She leaned away from Adrien. "You want to kiss me?"

Adrien's face turned red as he finally realized what he said, "I… uh."

It got awkwardly quiet in the room, and neither of them said anything. Adrien started to awkwardly move in his chair, "I… uh, I should go." He stood up and Marinette quickly sat up.

"Wait, yeah." She grabbed his arm, realizing that she would either make the worst decision or best decision of her life. Adrien turned around to look at her as she quickly looked away from him. She looked at anything that wasn't him, "You can uh… kiss me."

He stood still for a moment before he fully faced her. She looked up at him and her face was bright red. He leaned forward and grabbed a hold of her cheeks. He moved her towards him and pressed his lips against her soft pink lips.

Marinette's heart was beating so fast as her lips moved with Adrien's in a slow passionate kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed him back with as much passion as he was kissing her.

He leaned back as he stared at her, "Marinette."

"I've loved you since I was 13." She whispered and closed her eyes, "That was the one thing I had always dreamed about since the first night we met."

Adrien was speechless, "Was it as good as you dreamed?"

She smiled, "It was even better." She leaned into his touch and felt so much happiness.

…

Luka sat at his table with a glass of whiskey in his hands, his phone was out in front of him. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a sip out of his glass. He knew that now that Adrien was back, he was probably going to lose Marinette. She would quickly fall for him again, just like how she previously did.

He tried to reduce the expansion of it by telling Nino about the silly old rumor that went around, but he had a feeling it wouldn't work. She was still going to end up with Adrien and he was afraid of it.

His phone lit up and he saw that an unknown caller was calling him. He ignored the call and took another sip from the glass as the call was never answered. He watched as it went away from his screen, only to return again. "Hello?"

"Luka~" He heard a familiar voice whine on the other end of the call, "Come over, I'm bored."

He can already see her finger twirling around her thigh, "Not right now."

"Why, Luka." She sighed, "It's been about a week, have you already gotten bored of me?"

"No, no." He smiled, "Where are you?"

"The Destiney Motel, room 145." She moaned into the phone, "Come quickly."

"Already on my way, Kagami." He hung up the phone and sighed. He had never hoped for this outcome, him constantly cheating on Marinette. He finished his entire glass quickly and slammed it on the table.

He started to feel disgusted with himself and he thought that telling Nino about that silly little rumor would make him feel better, but it didn't. It made him feel worse, because what he was actually doing was real and not something made up.

He got up and walked over to grab his jacket, he made sure to grab his keys as well. He locked the door before he would head to his car and go sleep with the woman he had been cheating on Marinette with for a little over four months.

* * *

If anyone has any questions or are thoroughly confused about anything, just message me through here or my Wattpad, (mynamewasrin). I don't really edit my stories before I post them because I am a genuinely tired person and I don't usually see the corrections that I need to make, so I am very sorry. ;-;


	13. Chapter 13

WARNING! THERE IS EXPLICIT SEXUAL THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER!

It was the day that Marinette gets to leave the hospital and she honestly couldn't wait any longer. Adrien had visited every night that she was there, and she didn't want to admit that her tiny crush was starting to come back. Alya and Nino would come to visit for an hour every other day, but Adrien told her that the reason was because they had Lila hidden in their house and they were afraid that she would get out. Luka, barely even came to see her. The only night he did see her was the night she was rescued.

She wondered if Luka found out about the kiss that her and Adrien shared. At first she was so happy that the kiss even took place, but now she was overcome with guilt. "Alright, Miss Dupain-Cheng, you allowed to leave now." The doctor walked into her room with a doctors prescription written down for her, "When you get the chance make sure you get to the pharmacy to pick up your prescriptions." She took the note from his hands and stood up. She walked out of the floor and down to the waiting area.

Marinette wasn't sure how long she was going to be waiting for Luka to come pick her up. She pulled out her phone to see that there weren't any text messages from Luka, and he actually hasn't even answered her last message. There was one unread message from Alya.

Alya:

_Hey, Girl! Adrien wanted me to message you  
and tell you that if you needed a ride home  
to let us know so that he can come pick you up!_

She frowned as she opened her contacts and pressed call on Luka's name. She was hoping that he wasn't mad at her. The line went to an end as no one answered and she ended up calling Alya.

It rang a few times before Alya answered,_ "Hey, Mari, What's up?"_

Marinette looked down at the ground, "Um... Luka never looked at my messages and now he's straight up ignoring my calls, is Adrien around?" She bit the side of her finger as she looked around the room.

_"Yeah, I'll call him to let him know that you need to be picked up. Actually I'll even give him your number for right now." _Marinette heard shuffling and yelling in the background, _"Nino! Can you shut the bitch up? I'm on the phone with Mari."_

Marinette smiled, "Alright, Just have him call me when he's on the way." She hung up the phone and opened Instagram. She only scrolled down a few post when an unknown number called her, "Hello?"

_"Hey, It's Adrien, Are you already to leave?" _His voice sent butterflies in her stomach as she heard him talk.

She had a light blush on her face and a small smile formed, "Yeah, I was waiting for Luka but he didn't answer my texts or calls."

_"Okay, I'll be there in like five minutes. My hotel isn't that far away from the hospital. And that's weird, you didn't tell him about the kiss, did you?"_

"No, I honestly haven't seen him since the first night that I was in here. He barely has messaged me or anything." Adrien could hear the hurt in her voice and she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

_"Marinette, don't get upset by him being an asshole, that's not your fault. You can see what's up when you get home."_ Marinette could hear the comfort in his voice, _"If you want, I can go up with you incase anything happens."_

She smiled at his kind gesture, "I'll let you know, Adrien. I'm gonna go wait outside for you." She stood up and started to walk for the doors.

_"Alright, Mari. I'll be there in a second. I'm just waiting on a red light."_ He laughed,_ "I'll see ya in a sec." _He hung up the phone.

Marinette walked out into the cool air, it looks like it was a rainy day today. She looked around the outside of the hospital, it had been a while since she was able to be free to do anything she wanted to.

A car pulled up right beside her and Adrien rolled down the window and looked at her, "Get in, Loser, we're going home." He gave her this pure smile that she couldn't help but blush over.

She opened the door and got in beside him, "Thank you for coming to pick me up, Adrien." She was upset that Luka hasn't answered any of her messages and was hoping that he wouldn't be home.

He smiled at her as he put the car in drive and drove away from the hospital, "It's really not a problem, Mari. I wanted to make sure you were okay, I canceled appointments and everything to make sure you were okay."

She sat awkwardly in her seat, she hadn't felt this way since they were younger. All those feelings returning into her heart and she knew that if she didn't act fast she was gonna do something she would regret. "You didn't have to."

"I didn't wanna just leave right after we found you," Adrien didn't look at her as he drove to her apartment, "I'm honestly glad that I didn't know that I know Luka hasn't been around to even visit you." She noticed that he looked a little irritated at the mention of Luka's name.

"It's really not a big deal," She laughed it off, "He was upset that you were back, why don't you guys like each other?"

Adrien took a deep frustrated breath, "Honestly, I don't know. We just started to dislike each other before we left, and when I came back to visit he was a huge dick. I don't really care about it, but it's just annoying."

She didn't say anything and started to stare out the window, it didn't take that long to get to Marinette's apartment. Her stomach started to turn as she looked over at her home, "Can you come in with me?"

Adrien nodded and shut the car off, Marinette got out first and Adrien followed after her. Marinette had a bad feeling in her gut as she walked towards her apartment and checked to see if it was opened, and it was. She opened the door and walked into her living room, she noticed how clean it as. It seemed empty, "Luka?" She shouted as she placed her belongings on the couch. "If you want to just stay in here while I look for him that's okay."

Adrien stood there and watched Marinette walk down a hallway. She walked up to her bedroom door and knocked, there was rustling from behind the door as she opened it and she saw Luka in bed. He was looking up at her, "Oh, you're home?"

She felt a wave of irritation, "Yeah, I'm home."

"Who brought you home?" He watched her walk across the room.

"Adrien," The annoyance in her voice was plain as day, "Why didn't you answer any of my texts?"

Luka raised his eyebrow and grabbed his phone, he looked at all of the messages from Marinette, "Oh, Sorry. Why did you call Adrien to get you though? Why not Alya or Nino?"

"Because, Adrien offered first and it seems like out of the both of you he's the only one who cares. Why didn't you visit? like at all." She crossed her arms as she stared at him.

Luka deeply sighed as he sat up, "Mari, I just woke up."

Marinette shook her head and looked around, noticing a pair of underwear that weren't hers. "Who's underwear is that?"

Luka's head quickly shot to the floor to see the pair of underwear that he took off Kagami last night, "Uh... Yours?"

"Luka, how the fuck are they mine? I've been missing for weeks!" She felt the anger start to boil in her stomach as she realized what was going on, "Let me see your phone."

Luka's face went white as he stared at Mari, "What, no?"

"Luka, phone." She walked over to him.

He was starting to get irritated with her, "Mari, no!" She quickly grabbed the phone from his hands and ran into the bathroom. Luka quickly following her tail, "Marinette, give me back my phone."

She quickly closed the door and locked it before Luka could stop her. She opened his phone and looked through his messages on messenger and didn't see anything suspicious. Snapchat, nothing suspicious. Instagram, nothing at all. Finally, his text messages. She didn't see anyone suspicious at first, until she realized that his most recent message was from Kagami.

She opened their chat log and looked through all the messages that were sent from him and Kagami. She had tears in her eyes as she saw all the nasty messages, the explicit photos, the meet ups. "Marinette," She could tell by the sound of Luka's voice that he was going to cry.

She opened the door and looked up at him, showing him Kagami's messages. "Luka, Why?" She had tears running down her face, "How long has this been going on?"

He didn't say anything as he tried to take his phone back, "Marinette!" He yelled.

Marinette felt the hurt fade away and the anger start to boil in her stomach. She clenched her teeth and slammed the phone on the ground. "Fuck you!" She yelled back, "How could you do it while I was in the hospital! While I was missing!" She repeatedly stomped on the phone as she cried.

"What about you, huh?" He grabbed her, "Constantly hanging out with the same man that fucked you over before he left? Marinette, He almost had you killed."

"At least, he gave a shit and actually went looking for me. Not go and sleep with some girl behind my back." She pushed him out of the way, letting the anger take over. "Actually, Luka, I will admit." She turned around and looked at him, "He is a way better kisser than you are."

That was breaking point for Luka as he quickly grabbed Marinette by the throat, "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

Marinette gasped for air as Luka tightened his fingers around her throat, "He's a better kisser."

"What did you fuck him too?" Luka didn't realize that Adrien was right outside the door, and when he did it was too late. Adrien walked over to him and punched him in the face, causing Luka to let go of Marinette.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" He shouted, "She just got out of the hospital! Why would you want to try and send her back?"

"Why the fuck are you in my house?" Luka shouted. Marinette shook her head and started to pack her clothes, feeling more comfortable now that she remembered Adrien was here, "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

She grabbed as many clothes as she could fit in her suitcase, "I'm leaving."

"No, you're not." Luka went to stand up and go towards her but Adrien stepped in front of him, "Get the fuck out of my way."

"Not a chance." Adrien looked back at Marinette. Luka got up in Adrien's face, "You better step the fuck back."

"Not a chance." He smocked Adrien, and unfortunately for Luka, Adrien wasn't in the mood to deal with Luka today. He punched Luka in the face again, but Luka fought back this time.

Adrien groaned as Luka's fist hit him in the face, he turned around and uppercut him. Marinette gasped as Adrien and Luka started to fight each other in her bedroom. "Adrien! Stop!" She yelled as she wrapped her arms around him to try and push them apart.

Adrien got out of her grips as he kicked Luka in the stomach and threw him on the floor, "Who the fuck do you think you are, Luka?!" He screamed in his face as he got on top of him and started to punch him.

Luka flipped them around and started to punch Adrien, "I'm so fucking sick of having to deal with you Agreste's!"

Marinette started crying as she wrapped her arms around Luka to try and pull him off of Adrien, but Luka shoved Marinette off of him and into a long dresser, "Just leave!" He shouted at her and Adrien.

Adrien punched him in the face, "Come on, Mari." He spit on Luka and grabbed Marinette's bag and her hand before he walked out of the room.

Luka followed their trail out of the house, "Don't come back!" He shouted out the door at Marinette.

She ignored him and walked back over to Adrien's car. She got in first and Adrien put her bag in the trunk before he walked over to the driver's side. He started the car and drove away from Luka's house. She didn't say anything the entire way and Adrien could tell that she was upset.

He placed his hand on her thigh, "Marinette, I'm sorry. I let my anger get control of me."

"No, it's okay." She practically whispered, "You were just protecting me."

"What happened?" He took a quick glance at her before he looked back at the road.

"He was sleeping with Kagami," Her voice cracked as tears were brought to her eyes, "So, I told him that you were a better kisser than he was and then he freaked out."

Adrien couldn't help but smirk at that, "Am I?"

She giggled, "Yeah."

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" He was driving towards Alya's house, expecting Alya to be her answer.

Her started started to turn red, "Can I just stay with you?"

Adrien raised his eyebrow, "Why do you want to stay with me? Mari, I'm living in a hotel room right now."

"I'd feel more comfortable with you," She started to twiddle her thumbs.

Adrien had a smile formed on his face as he set his path back to the hotel room he was staying in, "Just as long as you'll be okay when I have to go back home."

She frowned, not wanting to think about them parting ways again. "I'll be okay."

"Do you wanna stop and grab Dinner then?" He looked at the sky and noticed that it was changing colors.

"Sure, anything you want." She rested her head on his shoulder. Adrien balanced his arm on the arm rest, so she would be a bit more comfortable. "I gotta stop at the Pharmacy and get some prescriptions too."

"Alright, We'll head there first." He headed towards the Pharmacy and then drove to McDonald's and grabbed food for the both of them before they made there way back to his hotel room. It was bigger than the average hotel room and she quickly found herself comfortable as they watched TV and joked around.

They both sat on the couch watching Criminal Minds. Adrien was stuffing his face with fries and Marinette was just sipping on a chocolate shake.

Adrien looked at her and smiled, "Marinette."

She looked at him and noticed how happy he was, "Yeah?"

He rested his head on her shoulder as he looked back at the TV, "I wish I didn't have to leave next week."

She frowned as she found herself comfortable in his touch, "You'll come back, right?"

"Eventually," He laughed, "But, it won't be for a while." He sat up and looked at her, "But, I promise you, that I'll be back."

She nodded her head as she looked down at his lips, feeling the urge to kiss him. Adrien felt the urge as well and started to lean in.

Adrien pressed his lips to Marinette's soft pink ones. She gladly accepted his kiss and placed her hands on his cheek. The kiss was intimate, but grew to be passionate. Adrien grazed Marinette's teeth with his tongue, asking for entrance. Which Marinette quickly allowed.

Marinette crouched down as Adrien climbed over him, never once breaking their kiss. Adrien sat comfortably in-between Marinette's legs. Their tongues danced together as Adrien's hands started to have a mind of their own and found their way down to her core.

She gasped as Adrien started to rub against her. He quickly took his hand away from hers and she pouted from the lack of touch, "I'm sorry."

"No, continue." She whispered as she placed her lips against his again.

Adrien smirked into the kiss, "Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable." He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he headed towards the bedroom. Still refusing to break the kiss.

Adrien placed her on the bed and she scooted up towards the pillows. Adrien closed the door and made sure to lock it. He looked back over at her and took off his shirt as he climbed back over her.

He hovered over her and kissed her again. He slipped his hands into her pants and started to rub her wet core through her underwear. She moaned into their kiss and started to run her fingers over his chest.

He pulled her pants and underwear off, starting to toy with her core. He slipped a finger in and slowly started to pump it into her. She moaned against his lips and she slipped another finger in started to go a bit faster.

He could feel the bulge starting to form in his pants. He removed his fingers and she sat up, taking her shirt off. He quickly undid his belt and slid his pants off him. Marinette's face dropped as she saw how big his bulge was and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Are you sure?" He quickly asked her before he took his boxer's off.

She looked up at him, "I-I'm sure."

He smiled as he removed his underwear and hovered over her. "If there's any times that you want me to stop, let me know."

She looked up at him, "I will." She whispered and Adrien leaned down to kiss her again. He positioned himself before he slowly started to slid into her. She gasped as she could feel him filling her up. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled at him, her middle school dream was coming true.

He waited a minute until she was adjusted to his length before he started to thrust in and out of her. She couldn't hold back the moans that were escaping her lips, "Adrien." She moaned out his name, causing him to pick up the pase.

He groaned as Marinette clawed at his back, "Fuck." He groaned and leaned down to kiss her again. He kissed her cheek and made her way down to her neck. She moaned as he was thrusting into her as hard as he could.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her climax was starting to build, "A-Adrien." She gasped as he started to rub her clit.

"What is it?" He groaned into her neck.

She gasped as he toyed with her, "I-I'm gonna.. aH.. c-cum." She clawed at his back.

Adrien groaned, slamming his hips into her core, "Me too, Mari." His thrust were starting to go sloppy and Marinette cried out as she came all over Adrien. It wasn't long after that Adrien came inside of her. He collapsed on top of her and laid there for a minute to catch his breath.

He crawled off of her and laid beside her, Mari turned over and rested her head against Adrien's chest. She smiled, feeling the happiest she has felt since she was younger. "Goodnight, Mari." He whispered and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Goodnight, Adrien." She whispered before she fell asleep. Adrien sat there, looking at her before taking out his phone and messaging Aurora and Alex. The thought of him returning to America bothered him, but it bothered him more knowing that he was with someone he wasn't in love with.


End file.
